Shifter Genes
by gatorgirl2016
Summary: The War is just ending but Harry's life is just beginning. He has a secret that he has guarded for a while and this secret is about to set him forth in a whirlwind romance he had never foreseen. Will he be able to accept his new life or will he run from it? Who will be the lucky person to finally tame Harry's heart?
1. Just the Beginning

**Just the Beginning**

There wasn't a single star in the sky, the moon was hidden behind the clouds, and the sky itself was black. The grounds of Hogwarts should have been quiet and dark but instead they were lit up like the Fourth of July. Curses were flying through the air, small fires had started where the flames had fallen from sconces, and bright explosions from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes could be seen every so often.

Shouts could be heard as witches and wizards battled one another. Screams pierced the air as a curse hit home. Howls echoed as werewolves flooded the grounds looking for unworthy victims. Loud bangs and grunts resounded as a dozen trolls thrashed their way forward. Bodies littered the ground, some merely unconscious while others were surrounded by pools of blood and no longer in the land of the living. A few lucky survivors were headed to the Infirmary with the aid of friends. The entire scene was a mass of confusion and no one could tell which side was winning as both had suffered tremendous losses.

Two people stood alone from the turmoil and confusion before them, each the leader of their respective army. Lord Voldemort overlooked the battle below high in the clock tower of Hogwarts. He viewed the scene with an amused expression. Even he was surprised at how easily he had convinced his followers to fight and die in the battle. He occasionally sent a Killing Curse into the crowd, attempting to take out a member from the Light Side. His eyes never stopped searching for the one he sought, though.

Harry Potter stood just inside the Forbidden Forest and stared at the scene in front of him. Sadness and hopelessness were easily seen on his face. He hadn't wanted this. He had tried to get to Voldemort before he started his final attack but had been too late. Now more people were dying and it was his fault. Well, he blamed some of it on his stupid hormones. See, Harry had a secret that he alone knew. Harry was a shifter. He had the ability to turn into a large jungle cat, a jaguar to be specific.

Earlier, Harry had been prowling the grounds in the form of his cat. He was trying to make his way to the castle and his ultimate goal of Voldemort. The sadistic maniac had paused the fight to allow both sides to regroup. He had come across a few straggling Death Eaters and had taken them out easily. His ebony coat with highlights of auburn allowed him to blend into the night. The pads on his feet ensured that he could stalk his prey and be absolutely silent. His powerful back legs made it easy to pounce and his three and a half inch canines pierced his prey's skull with ease.

Harry had been slinking through the bushes when he heard harsh laughter to his right. He stalked forward until he was able to see two bodies before him. He couldn't make out one as they were huddled on the ground, a thick black cloak and hood hiding their entire body from Harry'a view. The other man, Harry knew all too well. It was Fenrir Greyback, the most mortifying of all werewolves. His look of contempt had the hairs on Harry's neck standing straight up. Harry had fought to not let loose a growl when the werewolf brutally kicked the cloaked figure.

"Ha, you aren't so tough are you? Thought you would try and sneak away would you?"

The figure on the ground drew in a ragged breath before replying, "Just go ahead and kill me, dammit."

Greyback laughed again before replying, "Oh no, I have a much worse punishment than that. See I intend to make you like me and then take you for my mate. I will love fucking you senseless until you beg me to stop."

Harry noticed the shudder that traipsed over the battered body. He hunched his shoulders preparing for an attack as Greyback started to move closer. Just as the mad man made to grab the cloak, Harry launched.

The werewolf never even sensed the deadly predator in the bushes until it was too late. Harry had made sure he was down-wind so his scent wouldn't carry. As the cat forced the werewolf to the ground, he instantly went for the kill. His jaws closed around the other man's skull and almost instantly crushed it. In seconds, Greyback was dead with half his brain on the ground beside him.

Harry turned around to peer at the other man and as he took a deep breath, he was hit with the most intoxicating smell. He slowly walked closer to the other man and the smell intensified. It seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. It smelled of pine and cinnamon with a hint of peppermint. He had the strangest urge to purr and he wanted to do nothing more than rub all over the man before him.

The figure slowly sat up but his hood still blocked Harry from seeing who it was. He tentatively reached a hand out towards the big cat. Harry quickly butted his head against the hand and felt an electric shock throughout his body.

The man took a deep breath before whispering, "I've been searching for you for a year. I had lost hope of ever finding you, my mate."

Harry pulled back at hearing those words. Again he felt as if the voice was familiar but still couldn't place it. As far as this man being Harry's mate, he couldn't deny the signs his body were giving him. Everything that his parents had said in their letter was happening to him right now. The cat and man continued to stare at each other until a scream penetrated their moment of peace.

Harry jerked away and started to run towards the sounds. The cloaked figure hastily stood up and called after him.

Harry wasn't stopping and sent a mental message to the man, "_We will meet again, mate." _

Then Harry put all thought of the figure behind him and focused once more on the War at hand. He had rushed ahead to try and save the screaming person but was too late. By the time he arrived, Collin Creevey lay dead and Antonin Dolohov stood over him. Harry's fury clouded his vision as he stared at the man who had not only killed Collin but also his favorite teacher and close friend, Remus Lupin. He dodged a curse that the man sent his way and viciously attacked him. He made sure his death was painful and agonizing.

Harry was about to continue his way to the castle when a cold, snakelike voice resonated through the grounds.

"_Harry Potter, you and your friends have fought valiantly tonight but you will not win. I gave you a chance to come to me and yet you stayed away. Now your friends and followers shall pay for your stupidity. Go my Death Eaters, destroy the Light and end this battle."_

That's how he found himself on the edge of the Forest and back in his human form. He had made sure a stash of clothes had been handy. Unlike animagi, Harry did not retain his clothes when shifting. He really didn't feel like battling the Dark Lord in the nude so he had made sure he was prepared.

Harry peered towards the castle, his vision superb thanks to his "special" genes. He could just make out a lone figure on the clock tower and knew it was Voldemort. He sorely wished he had his invisibility cloak so he could sneak through the many battles going on but he had given it to Ron. So, Harry did the next best thing. He sent forth bright red sparks into the night sky. He watched the tower and saw Voldemort disappear in a cloud of darkness. He watched as several more clouds formed throughout the battle field. They all came to rest somewhere near the center of the forest and Harry knew what he had to do.

He took one last look at Hogwarts. It had become his home and he didn't want to leave or say goodbye but he had to end this war and his life was but a small price to pay. He could feel his cat prowling beneath the surface of his skin. It was unhappy with Harry's choice but he forced its submission. He squared his shoulders and headed deeper into the forest towards his doom. Minutes later he could hear voices.

"My Lord, how do you know the Potter brat will show up? Those sparks could have come from anyone," Harry recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course Voldemort would have her here.

Harry listened as others agreed with the insane witch. He was surprised to hear the voice of Lucious Malfoy as one of them. He had thought the eldest Malfoy had fallen out of grace with his vengeful Master.

Before Harry ended his life he had one more thing to do. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out Marvolo Gaunt's ring. He flipped it three times and couldn't suppress a sad smile as he looked up. The ghosts of his parents, Remus, and Dumbledore stood before him. His cat was quiet for the first time that night as if it understood the significance of the moment.

"I never wanted any of you to die, I promise that."

His mom was the first to speak, "My son, we are so proud of you and of course you didn't want us to die but that is fate. We all love you very much and can't wait for your journey to be over."

At this his father piped up, "And it is almost over. Soon, very soon it will be nothing more than a memory."

Harry looked at his former Defense teacher and felt tears in his eyes, "Remus, you just had your son and I…"

Remus interjected, "You will tell him all about me to honor my memory and make sure my son knows that I died to try to make the world a better place for him to live in. He still has his mother."

Harry nodded, "Yes but no child should have to grow up without both their parents but I will make sure my godson knows just how brave and great a man his father was."

The man smiled, "That is all I ask. Harry, just so you know, I loved you like a son as well."

Harry felt a lump in his throat, "I know, I loved you too."

Harry turned back to his parents, "Even though I never really knew you guys, I love you with all my heart and I would give anything if I could rewind all of this and be able to grow up as a family. You're always on my mind and in my heart."

James answered, "We have always watched over you and we love you very much Harry. You have made us more proud than we could ever have hoped. We wish we could have been there while you grew up, too."

Lilly spoke up, "Harry, my brave boy, your father and I love you and we would give up our lives a thousand times if it meant you would live. When you have kids of your own, you will understand."

Harry couldn't say anything to his parents' declarations of love and finally turned to the last figure in the circle. It was odd to say but death almost seemed to suit Dumbledore. He seemed happier than Harry could ever remember. Harry thought back to when Dumbledore had told him that death was but the next great adventure. Maybe he was enjoying that adventure, Harry supposed.

` Dumbledore spoke first, "I always knew you could do it, my boy. I regret that I didn't entrust in you more information but I wanted to make sure as few people as possible knew what you were doing. Alas, I knew you would have Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to help you."

Harry thought of all the things he wanted to say to the wise wizard but he knew deep down that Dumbledore knew how he felt. He also knew that the man was right and the less that had been said, the better.

"Harry, I want you to know that I didn't tell you about my past because it was the one thing I was most ashamed about. I guess I never wanted you to know such a horrible truth about me, I preferred you thought of me in a good way. I was always somewhat selfish in that regard and for that I must apologize. I never meant for you to learn the truth the way you did."

Harry was finally able to let some of the anger he felt towards the old man go. He had needed to hear that confession from Dumbledore more than he had realized. He now understood just how much he had actually looked up to the headmaster. Harry had been so devastated because he had felt like he had been betrayed but he now knew that wasn't the case.

Harry could only nod as he said, "I know sir and I'm sorry for some of the things I've said about you. As usual, I let my temper control me."

Dumbledore smiled, "No problem at all, my boy. And Harry, Miss Granger was completely right when she said I cared for you. I think that's why I told you as little as possible. I hoped the less you knew the less quickly you'd have to grow up."

Harry wiped at his eyes before asking, "You'll stay with me?"

His mom whispered, "Until the very end."

Harry took one last look at the people surrounding him before dropping the ring to the forest floor and quietly moved forward. As he stepped into the small clearing, all heads snapped towards him. He did his best to not fidget, never having enjoyed the attention being on him.

"No Harry, what'r you doing here? Go away Harry, go…"

A flick from Voldemort's wand and Hagrid was immediately silenced. Harry wished he go to his friend and unbind him but that wasn't what he was here for.

Voldemort smirked, "The Boy Who Lived has come to die."

Harry replied, "I might die tonight but so will you. All your tools for immortality are gone. The ring, the diary, the locket, the diadem, the cup, and even your precious snake are all gone. You have no horcruxes left, Tom."

Harry watched as the man's face twisted into a mask of pure hatred. He saw the lips move and heard the words uttered. He could only stare as the green light rushed towards him aiming for his heart. He whispered a final goodbye to all of his loved ones and then closed his eyes ready for death to take him. As the spell hit, he was thrown backwards from the force of it.

The Savior of the Wizarding World was sprawled on the ground and no life seemed to come from his body. Hagrid sobbed as he stared at the dead boy. The Death Eaters cheered and even Voldemort couldn't help but smile. He still wasn't so stupid as to not make sure his enemy was dead.

"Narcissa, check and see if the brat is dead and be quick with it."

Mrs. Malfoy hurried over to the body on the ground making sure she blocked as much of Harry as possible. She gently brushed her hand through his hair before bending over and placing her mouth to his ear.

In the quietest of whispers, "Is Draco alive?"

Harry had known from the moment the curse had hit him that he wasn't dead. He had never prayed so hard that no one was sent to check on him but his luck had run dry years ago. When he had heard Narcissa's name, he had lost all hope but now he quickly regained it.

In the same low whisper he answered, "Yes."

Harry didn't know if this was the truth as the last time he had seen Draco was when Ron and he were running through the castle under the invisibility cloak. Ron had punched Malfoy in the face but the git had still been breathing. He didn't dare tell Narcissa that he didn't know or else she told the Dark Lord that he wasn't really dead. With a whoosh of her skirts, Narcissa Malfoy stood and approached Voldemort.

She stopped a mere foot from him and uttered, "He is dead."

Harry couldn't see anything but he heard Voldemort say, "At last. Go my followers, finish this War. They will stand no chance now that their Savior is dead."

Soon the clearing was empty except for Hagrid, Voldemort, and Harry. The Dark Lord walked over towards the body. Just before he reached him, Harry jumped up and spun around, his borrowed wand pointed at Voldemort.

A look of astonishment crossed the Dark lord's face, "What is this trickery? You are supposed to be dead."

Harry shrugged, "Didn't you ever hear Tom, a cat has nine lives. I've only used two or three."

With that Harry shifted and leapt at the man before him. Voldemort was so stunned that he didn't even have a chance to defend himself. Harry's claws sunk deep and his teeth tore through bone and muscle. He made sure the man died a slow and horrible death. He disemboweled the dark wizard and watched as his blood gushed from the wound. Voldemort's wand laid three feet away, no use to him now. He met the cat's eyes, full of fury, before the teeth descended and crushed his skull into hundreds of fragments. The cat held this position until it felt the last breath rattle from the mutilated body. With that it dropped the body to the ground.

Harry shook himself, droplets of blood flying from his coat. He grimaced at the taste of evil and corruption still in his mouth. He spun around when he heard noise. With the high of the kill still flowing through his body, Harry had forgotten all about Hagrid.

Hagrid's face was dirty and tear trails could clearly be seen. His hair and beard were singed in several places. One eye was black and blue and forced shut. Small cuts covered his face and yet he was smiling.

"Harry, ya did it. Ya killed him. I will say I'm surprised at how but as long as he's dead, that's all that matters. Now would ya mind untyin me?"

Harry was thankful for the ability to communicate telepathically when he was in his cat form, it made some things so easy.

_"I can try Hagrid but I don't know how well I can untie knots in this form. I would shift back but I don't get my clothes back like animagi so I'd be stark naked."_

Harry would have laughed at the blush that crept into the half-giant's cheeks at that statement if he had been human. He just shook his head and set to work trying to undo the knots. He found they were loose enough that he was able to chew them until they were frayed enough for Hagrid to break them. Hagrid regained his feet and stretched. He then took his coat off and laid it atop Harry's body.

He smiled at the confused look, "Now you can shift back. That coat is plenty big enough."

Harry ducked his head in gratitude. He asked his cat to retreat back inside and let his human side take over. The cat was tired and slipped away without argument for which Harry was glad. Sometime the animal was stubborn and Harry would have to fight for his human body back.

"Thanks for that Hagrid, I owe you one."

Harry walked over and picked up the wand of Voldemort. He now held the Death Stick in his hands. He knew all the things he could do with the wand but he only had one in mind. He reached into the mole skin pouch around his neck and pulled out his broken wand. He placed it on the ground and then pointed the Elder Wand at it and said, "_Reparo." _Harry was overjoyed as his wand sealed back together. As he picked it up, he felt a tingling throughout his body and knew the spell had worked. He pointed his wand at the coat he wore and whispered another spell. The coat instantly shrunk. Harry was just glad it reached past his knees.

He faced Hargid once more, "C'mon Hagrid lets go see how the rest of the battle goes."

Harry placed both Voldemort's wand and the borrowed wand into the moleskin pouch while keeping a firm grip on his beloved holly wand. He and Hagrid were able to move through the Forest with ease. It seemed all its inhabitants had either joined the fight or retreated deep into its depths. Harry rushed ahead as the castle lights came into view. He was prepared to join the fight once again.

It turned out that the battle was over. When Voldemort had died, his Death Eaters became incredibly weak. Without their masters magic helping them, they were easily defeated. Members of the Ministry swarmed the grounds scourging for any Death Eater that they might have missed.

Harry and Hagrid made their way to the entrance. The magnificent double doors were completely gone. They had been blasted to smithereens it seemed. As soon as the two men started to walk up the steps, they were joined by a group of people. Hermione flung her arms around Harry. Her hold was so tight, she was practically strangling him. Ron moved beside his friend and patted him on the back, a broad smile on his face.

Harry managed to gasp out, "I can't breathe Hermione."

Instantly she removed her arms and sweet oxygen rushed into the brunet's lungs. He looked at the rest of his friends and was glad that they weren't too battered and bruised. Neville had a nasty cut on his forehead and Luna's arm was bandaged but both were smiling. Fred and George wore identical grim expressions and only had a few scrapes a piece.

They all gathered for a big group hug before entering the castle. They headed to the Great Hall and Harry was unprepared for what he saw. He could feel tears in his eyes as he saw Fred, George, Ron and Hermione head over to what was left of the Weasley family. Percy and Ginny had been killed during the battle. They lay on the ground as if sleeping. Harry walked over and looked at his ex-girlfriend. He was deeply devastated at seeing her dead but his heart didn't shatter. He realized that while he loved Ginny like a sister, he had never actually been in love with her. He whispered, "I'm sorry" under his breath before moving away to give the family alone time.

He headed over to Tonks who was sobbing into the shoulder of Minerva McGonagall. They sat on a bench beside the body of Remus. Harry placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked at him with tear filled eyes before pulling him into a hug. They didn't say a word but then again they didn't need to. Harry could feel his own tears mixing with Tonks and for the first time in his life, Harry grieved for everything he had lost. He cried for his parents, for his friends, his family, his childhood, he cried at the unfairness of life and all the pain he had been caused, and he even cried for the hundreds of thousands of people who had died because of Voldemort.

After what seemed like hours, Harry pulled away. He had to leave the Hall. The stench of death and sadness were overwhelming and it was driving his cat crazy. He needed fresh air to clear his head and grieve more on his own. He hurriedly headed back outside and almost ran into Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. What happened to you? I saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters disappear in the forest but I never could find you. I'm assuming the man is dead but how?"

Harry sighed and tried to think of a way to explain the mutilated corpse in the forest but his tired brain just couldn't come up with anything. He resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to tell Kingsley his secret. He knew he could trust the dark skinned wizard and he respected him greatly.

Rubbing his hand through his hair, "Kingsley I need you to follow me. I have to show you something and you're the only person I trust. I have been keeping something a secret for a while now but I don't have any way to keep it that way."

The elder wizard gave Harry a very skeptical look but nodded his head and followed into the forest. Along the way, Harry learned that Molly had killed Bellatrix. Molly had lost it after the evil witch had killed both Percy and Ginny. Harry hoped that Molly had gotten the justice she sought.

Soon enough, the two wizards arrived in the clearing where Voldemort had uttered his last words. Kingsley's eyes widened in shock at seeing the body. He walked over and just stared at it for seconds before turning to Harry.

His eyes locked with the brunets before saying, "No spell did this did it?"

Harry's shoulders sagged, "No it didn't. I can assure you that. Voldemort died at my own hand…. Or should I saw claw."

Kingsley's confused expression turned into embarrassed as Harry stripped. Harry then let his cat loose. The darker skinned wizard didn't even flinch at seeing the boy turn into a giant feline. As he looked, the cat sat on his haunches and just stared.

In his head Kingsley heard, "_Now you know my deepest secret. You're the only other person who knows what I am. This is how I killed Voldemort. I need your help Kingsley. I need to keep my secret at all costs, not even Ron and Hermione know."_

Kingsley replied, "I can understand why you would want to keep this secret. Most of the Wizarding community is highly distrustful of shifters. Yes I know of your kind. You're the second one I've met and I will keep her secret and now your secret until the day I die."

Harry nodded his head, "_Thank you, my friend. I don't know how I could even begin to explain this."_

The older wizard was silent for a lengthy pause before saying, "I think the best solution is to just burn the body. There would be no evidence left of what happened. It is the only full proof way, I think."

Harry thought this over and analyzed every piece of the puzzle. He thought Hermione would be proud. He wasn't able to find any outstanding flaws and so he consented to the plan.

Kingsley pulled his wand out and pointed it at the body. He shouted _Incendio _and the body burst into bright blue flames. Pungent smoke filled the clearing and both its occupants gagged at the smell. During the burning, Harry once more shifted into his human form and donned the coat. He moved to stand beside Kingsley and together they watched as the Dark Lord burned into oblivion. They stood there until the flames flickered and then disappeared. Nothing but a pile of ash remained.

Kingsley spoke first, "He is gone. May the world be at peace."

The brunet gave a hollow laugh, "Here, here."

Kingsley turned towards Harry, "You know I can transform that jacket into decent clothes if you want."  
Harry smiled, "That would be much appreciated."

With a wave of the wand, the coat turned into a pair of trousers and a shirt. Harry was glad to be wearing pants again. He wasn't very fond of nothing covering his private parts and such. He didn't understand why girls liked to where dresses so much.

He locked eyes with the other wizard, "Thank you and I don't mean just the clothes."

Shacklebolt placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You're welcome. Your secret is safe with me. I promise. Now I must return back to the castle. Lots of untidy business to take care of."

With that he left Harry standing all alone. Harry stood there and just soaked up the peace and comfort of the Forest around him. Now that he was a shifter, he didn't find the Forest as dark or scary as before. Now it was just a place teeming with life of all sorts and he felt a part of it. Even now, he could heart crickets chirping. Life was slowly returning. He caught the faint scent of a unicorn and couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The first time he had met Voldemort had been in the Forest. How fitting that it was also the last place he met him?

Feeling better, Harry once more headed to the castle. He walked into the Great Hall but this time wasn't as overwhelmed knowing what to expect. He was surprised to see the four house tables set up. Piles of rubble lined one wall and the covered forms of bodies lined the other. A quiet murmur filled the air. Harry was fondly shocked to see people from all the houses mixing with each other. Maybe they wouldn't be divided any longer.

He scanned the room for a head of red hair and another full of bushy brown. He spotted them sitting at what used to be the Ravenclaw table. He headed over and graciously took a seat beside Ron.

"Where ya been, mate? We looked but you disappeared again."

Harry whispered, "I had to show Kingsley something."

Hermione piped up, "What was it Harry?"

Harry hesitated before answering. After keeping his secret for so long, he was adamant about telling anyone but these were his two best friends. The three of them had been through so much together that there really shouldn't be any secrets between them.

Harry slowly said, "It was about Voldemort. Before you ask further, we need to be in private for me to tell you the rest. Right now, I think I'm gonna disappear again and go get some sleep. I'm absolutely exhausted. I'm going to head to the dormitory and maybe have Kreacher bring me a sandwich."

Harry said goodbye to his friends and headed upstairs. As he climbed a staircase, he could smell the faintest hint of pine and peppermint. His brain tried to register it but it had pretty much shut down and refused to function. He just shook his head and proceeded to the Fat Lady's portrait. The picture was empty and the door was wide open. It seemed even the paintings were celebrating. Harry climbed the stair to his dormitory. He flopped into his four poster bed with gratitude. Seconds later he was sound asleep. He didn't even get his sandwich.


	2. Now You KNow

**Chapter 2**

For the first night in hundreds, Harry slept soundly through the night. Not once was he haunted by death or destruction. He didn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming, his body covered in a cold sweat. He didn't have to feel guilty about waking his room-mates nor did he get the urge to roam the castle.

Sleeping in the castle had its advantages as well. After having to sleep in a tent for countless nights in places he couldn't put name to, Harry had developed a sense of paranoia. He had never known if he and his friends were going to be found during the night. He didn't know if Hermione's shields were going to fail and leave them unprotected. He didn't have to worry about cold rain or frigid snow.

No, Harry didn't have to worry about any of those things and he woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he could ever remember. As he rubbed the grit from his eyes, a ray of sunshine made it through the curtains and slid over his face. He had to shield his eyes from the brightness but he smiled nonetheless. He had made it through the War and in one peace. He had lost loved ones but he still had some friends and family around. His secret was safe and he had the prospect of a future mate to look forward to. Yes, for once, Harry had a reason to smile.

Harry rose from his bed and stretched and grimaced at the soreness he felt. He slipped his glasses on his face and blinked as the world came into focus. He was surprised that the dormitory was in such good shape. A few pieces of furniture were overturned and there were some broken windows but the dormitory was pretty well off, all things considering.

Harry decided the first order of business was to take a shower. He wanted to erase all the grime and blood from his body. He quickly pulled some clothes from his trunk and headed towards the bathrooms.

Half an hour later found Harry clean, refreshed, and sitting in front the fire in the Common Room. As he stared into the flames, he was reminded of his godfather, Sirius. He hadn't properly seen him since he had left to go hunt Horcruxes. He had caught fleeting glimpses of him during the previous night but had never had the chance to do more than share a quick smile. He suddenly heard the creaking of the Fat Lady's Portrait opening. He looked up and was overjoyed at seeing the three people before him.

He rushed into the open arms of his godfather and fought hard not to cry. At least he still had some minute bit of family left. Sirius's arms wrapped tightly around Harry and pulled him as close as possible. While Harry was fighting not to cry, Sirius had no problem letting loose his tears. Harry looked over to the other two people in the room. He pulled his arm from around Sirius and held it open for them to join. Ron and Hermione quickly stepped into the embrace. By now, there wasn't a dry eye left.

Finally, the four people broke apart and settled down into armchairs. None of them could help but smile. They were all filled with the same sense of being alive and together that Harry had felt earlier.

Sirius spoke first, "It's good to see ya, Cub. I hope you know how proud I am and just how much I love you."

Harry blushed at hearing his godfather utter those words. Sirius may not have realized it but that was the first time he had ever told Harry he loved him. Harry's heart swelled.

His voice was full of affection as he said, "Thanks Siri, I love you too, so very much." He looked to his two best friends, "And I love you guys, too."

Hermione turned redder than a radish and Ron wasn't far behind her. The three of them had been through an incredible seven years and their feelings for one another had always gone unspoken. They had all known how they felt for each other. It had just been too painful to say since it seemed like the War had taken away those who professed their love out loud.

Hermione regained her composure, "You're our best friend. We three form like our own little family and we all love each other. Now, I specifically remember you said you had a secret to tell us. I figured you could let Sirius in on it as well."

Ron nodded his head as Sirius tried to feign ignorance but failed.

Harry looked at his godfather, "Sirius is there something you're not saying?"

Sirius took a deep breath and slowly released it before answering, "Well, I might have an idea of what secret Ron and Hermione are talking about but I'll just keep my mouth shut until I know for sure."

Harry looked at his godfather quizzically but shrugged his shoulders. Instead he rose from his seat and headed back to his dormitory. He returned a few minutes later, a bright red envelope clutched in his hand.

As he handed it to Hermione, "Dumbledore gave me this the night he died. He told me he had planned to wait longer but that wasn't possible under the circumstances. He explained that it was written by my parents when I was just an infant. Even then, they feared that Voldemort would come after them. He said they wrote this in case they died."

Everyone was silent as Hermione began to read aloud.

_"Our Dearest Harry,_

_ Your father and I hope you never have to read this letter but in case you do, just know we love you very much. I'm not sure where to start so I'm just going to say it; you are descended from a very old creature bloodline that has become increasingly rare over the centuries. You, my son, are what the Wizarding World calls a shifter. You will have the ability to change into a beast at will whenever you choose. _

_ This heritage will manifest itself on your 17__th__ birthday. On the eve of your birthday, your body will become extremely hot as if on fire. You will start to feel as if something alive resides inside you. Every bone and joint will become achy and sore. These are all signs that the change is fast approaching. I want to warn you to be out in a large open space when the transformation is upon you. Your beast will not do well in enclosed areas and someone may get hurt otherwise. _

_ Now, I'm sure you want to know exactly what you'll be changing into. Your father and I come from long lines of jaguar shifters. Your father is a rare solid black cat and my own coat is tinted a dark red. Both colors are extremely rare and therefore are prized animal skins. When you run as your cat, always be wary of poachers. _

_ There is so much we wish to tell you and we pray that you will learn all this from us in person. If not, then you must be prepared to handle your ancestry. There is a huge difference between animagi and shifters. Animagi can turn into animals but they don't have the spirit of the animal inside them. As a shifter, you will be able to feel your cat inside of you. It will have its own thoughts and opinions and you must be able to control it or else it will rule you. Another difference, as I'm sure you've realized by now, is that shifters don't have to spend years trying to call their forms, it comes naturally. Also, an important reminder, you will not get your clothes back after you shift like animagi do. The upside to that is that you can use nonverbal magic while in your animal form unlike animagi. I tell you these differences because if someone sees you shift, tell them that's your animagi form. Do not tell them you're a shifter._

_ Shifters are extremely distrusted because people associate shifters with werewolves for some absurd reason. People seem to think that because we have the essence of the animal inside of us like werewolves do, we are inherently evil. There is also a myth that werewolves are shifters who lost control of their animals but that is a lie. Werewolves are their own species as are shifters. While shifters sometimes do lose control of their beast, the end result is the beast taking over and fleeing to the wild. There was one incident where a rogue shifter got trapped and killed people and that's what started this whole mess. So, the point of my rambling is that you need to protect your secret or pass it off as an animagi form. I tell you the differences in case you are questioned so you know the proper answers to give._

_ The other main topic is that of mating. Shifters, like many other creatures, have one and only one true mate. You will be able to recognize them by scent. When you first inhale their scent it will be extremely strong. It will overwhelm you and cause a few reactions to take place. The main one being you will want to shag the living daylights out of them. I know that isn't an eloquent way to put it but the truth is the truth. You will also have the urge to rub your scent over them. Just being in their presence will have a soothing effect on you no matter the situation at hand. Sadly shifters don't have an internal compass to our mate and we just have to wait until we cross paths with them. It is rare but sometimes shifters will settle for someone who is not their true mate. A warning to you, shifters will always be dominant in their relationship except for one instance. If a shifter is mated to a Veela, they will be submissive. We have no explanation for this other than that is the way it is. We tell you this because we have no idea what your sexual orientation will be. Harry, if you like girls or guys, we won't care either way. You are our son and we love you no matter what. All we ask is that you find your mate and be happy._

_ I promise I'm almost done. There will be side effects after the transformation takes place. You will have heightened senses such as smell and hearing. You may or may not lose your glasses when human. Your father never did but I'm glad for it. While in cat form you will not need your glasses, though. You won't tire as easily and you may bulk up some. Your food tastes won't change. Another difference between us and werewolves. Before I forget to mention it, you will be able to shift whenever you feel like it. We don't have time constraints. See, there's another difference. Sorry, it just bugs me that people compare us to werewolves. Not that there is anything wrong with werewolves. Remus, one of our best friends, is a werewolf and he is a wonderful person. _

_ Oh, I transgress from the topic at hand. Well, my son I believe I have covered the most important topics but even then this is only a small list of things I could tell you. Some things you will just have to learn as you go and figure out for yourself. Just remember, we love you and are proud of you no matter what._

_ Love, Mum and Dad_

The room was silent as Hermione read the last word. Two sets of eyes were on Harry. Sirius was busy looking at his fingernails as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Harry tried to slacken the tension, "So yeah, that's my big secret. I turn into a giant cat when I want. Somehow, I feel as if Sirius already knew that."

Now all eyes turned to the elder wizard. Sirius continued to look at his fingers a few moments longer. Finally, he looked at them.

He sighed, "Yes alright, I knew this. I knew your parents were shifters and so did Remus. We used to run around the grounds in our animal forms, remember. That's why James's nickname was Shadow. You could hardly see him at night. It took me and Remus a while to figure out James wasn't an animagus, thankfully Pettigrew never figured it out. That's why your patronus is a cat Harry. Does it all make sense now? I promised I would never say anything in case you never shifted. It's rare but not unheard of for the offspring of shifters to never actually shift. It is also just as rare for a shifter to shift early but your father managed to do it. Dumbledore also knew their secret which is why they gave him the letter."

The three teens were in shock after Sirius's confession. The room was once again silent and all eyes were on Harry, waiting to see how he would react. Harry wasn't sure what to make of what his godfather had just said. He was kind of hurt that Sirius had kept it all a secret from him. He had known but never let on, how could he?

"Harry, you have to know I wanted to tell you but Dumbledore made me swear not to. I didn't think it fair but he was adamant about it. I tried to tell you some of the truth in your third year but I know it was still a lie. I'm sorry."

Harry stared at his godfather, who was now standing in front of him, and could see he was telling the truth. Sirius's eyes were full of pleading to be forgiven. Harry stood up and hugged his godfather.

He met Sirius's eyes, "It's okay. I understand." He turned towards his friends, "Are you guys ok with this or am I finally a freak to you too?"

Hermione spoke first, "You never have been nor will you ever be a freak to us. You are our best friend."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, mate. You're still the same you, you have always been. I can't believe you managed to keep it from us for almost a year but whatever. We're cool."

Harry was gratified that his friends weren't turning their backs on him. He had always been afraid of telling them the truth and having them abandon him.

"So, Harry, how did you manage to shift at the Burrow without waking someone since that's where you were when you turned 17? I mean that's pretty good, even for you," Hermione asked.

Harry rubbed his hand through his messy locks a few times before answering, "It wasn't easy. Thankfully Ron is a pretty heavy sleeper. It was Molly I was worried about. She was always listening for any noise. I actually snuck out from Ron's window so I didn't go through the house. I ran into the nearby forest and waited for it to happen. Thankfully, it was pretty quick. Still, it was some of the worst five minutes of my life. Mum wasn't kidding when she said I would feel as if I was on fire."

Ron spoke up, "So, how'd you manage to sneak back in?"

Harry laughed, "I didn't, remember? I came walking in and used the excuse of needing some fresh air to appease your Mum. I remembered the whole no clothes thing so I made sure I stripped out of the ones I was wearing."

Sirius decided to join in the conversation, "How much have you actually used your cat? James used to disappear for hours at a time running through the Forbidden Forest."

Harry contemplated his answer, "Well, while I was at the Burrow before we left, I ran about three or four times a week at night, of course. While we were on our overlong camping trip, I hardly let him out. It was too dangerous. I'd let him out for a few minutes if I knew Ron and Hermione were asleep. He gets really annoying if he doesn't get let out. Last night, I was my cat most of the night. That's how I killed some of the Death Eaters and Voldemort to. That's why I needed Kingsley. I knew he could help me cover up the truth of Voldemort's death. We ended up burning the body."

Hermione, the ever cautious, "Harry, that was really dangerous. I mean think about how many people could have seen you last night. A giant cat running throughout the grounds of Hogwarts would be pretty hard to miss."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hardly Hermione. My coat is jet back with theses dark auburn rosettes. Trust me, no one saw me unless I allowed it. Plus, I kept to the bushes and foliage just to make sure."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "So besides Kingsley and us, how many people know your secret?"

Ron cut in, "Oh give it a rest Hermione. Obviously, Harry has been careful with this. I mean we are just finding out and he's been this way since he turned seventeen. Have some faith."

Harry winked at his friend, "Thanks Ron and not many Hermione. You guys, Kingsley, Dumbledore and Voldemort but they're dead, and Hagrid. Oh, and my mate."

Sirius practically shouted, "You found your mate? That's fantastic. I remember when James realized Lily was his mate. He pined for her before he shifted and then he was in Heaven after he shifted and recognized her scent."

Hermione spoke up, "What do you mean after he shifted? He would've known already right? I mean they met when they were eleven."

Sirius shook his head, "Yeah but James didn't recognize her as his mate until after he shifted for the first time. By the time Lily shifted, they were dating so everything went pretty smoothly."

"Wait so you mean the person who is my mate could be someone I've already met? That would explain a lot."

Ron looked at Harry, "What do you mean?"

Harry started pacing in front the fireplace, the other three sitting and watching him. He was suddenly very anxious and nervous.

In a flustered voice Harry explained, "I recognized the scent from my mate. I mean it smelt familiar. And their voice sounded familiar. I think my mate is definitely someone I've already met and I believe they are a student. As I was walking up here last night, I caught their scent albeit it was faint but it was there. I was just so tired that I didn't realize it until now."

Hermione spoke softly as if she was afraid of angering the brunet, "Harry, we should think this through. I mean a lot of people were here last night."

Harry turned on her, "But Hermione, the scent was familiar. Like my cat recognized it. I've smelt it before after I shifted. I may not have recognized it because I wasn't close enough or some dire situation was going on but I know that smell from somewhere."

Sirius added, "If you were in a dire situation, it is possible that the scent was overlooked. I mean, the War itself was pretty hectic so it would make sense for you to have smelt it before but not recognize it."

Hermione was about to say something but Ron's stomach took the chance to make itself known. Everyone burst out laughing and just got up and headed for the Great Hall. The whole way down, Harry prayed he would smell "that" smell again. He had no such luck and the scent of peppermint never invaded his nostrils.

The Great Hall was crowded as the four walked in. Harry had no idea of the time but figured it must be later in the morning than he thought. Sirius broke off and headed to where Tonks sat. Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed over to the Weasleys who were accompanied by Neville and Luna.

Molly jumped up from her seat and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my boy, my dear boy, thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried because I hardly saw you last night. Come, sit down. Eat, you need to eat. You're still skin and bones and all that reckless trumping about in the woods didn't do you any good." At Harry's surprise, Molly answered, "Don't look at me like that. Ron filled me in about your little escapade and looking for those awful things."

Arthur spoke up, "Molly, that's enough dear. Give the poor boy some space. What's done is done. No sense in getting mad at what is in the past. Well, Harry I thank you for once more showing the world just how much of a courageous man you are and I'm glad you're alright."

Harry turned his face to the ground, humbled by the praise. He muttered a quiet thank you before settling down to breakfast. The mood was cheerier this morning but it was still pretty somber. All the reality from the previous night was sinking in and people were trying to figure out how to cope with the loss of their loved ones. Through the whole meal, no one spoke of Ginny or Percy after Molly had almost erupted into tears when one of Ginny's friends came and gave her sympathies.

After breakfast, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and went over the plans for the impending future. There were plans for a cemetery to be erected on the grounds of Hogwarts and all who had lost their lives would have the honor to be buried their if their family would like. After the funerals were done, the rebuilding of Hogwarts would begin. A signup sheet was going around and anyone who would like to help need only sign their names. As soon as the repairs were done, Hogwarts would be reopened to the public. All students were to take exams to determine if they needed to repeat the previous year or if they could move to the next. McGonagall felt as this was fair considering the lack of teaching the previous year. All seventh years would be offered the chance to come back and finish their schooling if they wished but were not required to do so. A second sheet was going around for them to sign if they wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

The Golden trio immediately decided to repeat the year and also offered to help rebuild their beloved school. In fact the whole Weasley family put their names down to help in the rebuilding. Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus also were coming back to school and would help to rebuild. Sadly, both Patil twins, Lavender Brown, Collin Creevey, and many others would not have the chance to come back. They would be laid to rest in the Hogwarts's War cemetery.

The rest of the morning was spent gathering possessions and belongings and preparing to go home. Harry had a moment of emptiness when he realized he didn't have a home to go to. He didn't have to worry long as his fears were quelled when Molly told him he always had a home at the Burrow. Ron told him he was a goof for not knowing that. After all, Harry was the honorary eighth Weasley child.

The trio decided to eat lunch by the lake and enjoy the afternoon sun. They wanted to relish in the reality of not having to worry about anything for the first time in a while. There was no War or exams to distract them and they were going to make the most of it.

Hermione had her nose in a book and Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess when Sirius appeared out of nowhere. He was in his animagus form and slumped down beside Harry and started to whine.

Harry stroked a hand over his head and asked, "Siri, what's wrong?"

Hermione peeked over the top of her book, "Isn't it obvious Harry?"

The brunet looked at his red headed friend and they shared similar looks of confusion.

Ron answered, "No Hermione, it isn't obvious. You might but Harry and I don't speak dog."

Hermione huffed, "Honestly, you two are pathetic sometime. Sirius wants you to go running with him, Harry."

Harry gave a snort, "Really Hermione, that's dumb. I mean I can't keep up with Sirius when he's a dog."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He wants you to run on four legs not two."

Sirius started to wag his tail at the girl's sentence as if he was trying to say he agreed with her. Harry smacked his forehead in a "duh" moment. He really could be thick sometimes. The brunet got up and ran into the forest to shift. Minutes later, a large black jaguar stepped from the forest. He padded over and plopped down in front of his friends. Neither could resist the temptation to reach out and pet him.

Ron spoke first, "Gosh Harry, you're huge. Remind me never to make you mad again, I don't feel like becoming cat chow."

Harry rolled his eyes and thumped his tail.

"_As if I would ever eat you Ron. Seriously, that's just disgusting."_

Ron fell back, "Bloody hell, Harry! I didn't know you could do that!"

Even Hermione was surprised, "Yes that is definitely different. Animagi can't communicate telepathically. It must be a shifter characteristic."

Sirius nodded his head, bits of saliva flying everywhere. He stood and nipped Harry on his shoulder playfully. He was ready to have fun. Harry quickly responded. He ran to the Forest telling Ron and Hermione to follow.

He led them to a clearing so they could all still be together but not have to worry about prying eyes. Hermione grabbed his clothes so he could shift back if he desired. The rest of the afternoon was spent in that clearing. Sirius and Harry would play as their animals and then shift and relax and then shift again. Ron and Hermione found their antics thoroughly entertaining.

They didn't start to head back to the castle until the sun was setting and everybody's stomachs were growling. As they neared the front steps, Harry once more smelt the intoxicating scent of peppermint, pine, and cinnamon. He stopped dead in his tracked and took several deep breaths. The rest of the gang soon noticed Harry was no longer among them. They turned just in time to see Harry running towards the owlery.

By the time they caught up with the shifter, they were gasping for breath. Harry had already begun the climb to the top of the building. When they reached him, he was cursing under his breath.

He faced them and his eyes were full of rage and also sadness, "They were here. They were right here not even ten minutes ago and I missed them. Dammit, I'm so close but so far away. I missed my mate again!"

Sirius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You'll find them when the time is right."

Harry was on the verge of tears as he asked, "Why can't that time be now? Don't I deserve something good after all the hell I've been through?"

Hermione hugged her friend and said, "Of course you do Harry and we will help you to find them. We promise."

Ron patted him on the shoulder, "Yeah mate, of course we will. You won't be single for too long. Now c'mon let's go eat before Mum comes searching for us."

They all shuttered at the thought of an angry Molly coming after them. Harry wiped at his eyes and nodded his head, thankful for all the support.

"Honestly Ronald, do you think about anything besides your stomach," Hermione growled as she headed for the staircase.

She couldn't see it but Ron just shrugged his shoulders as he followed her. Harry and Sirius shared a knowing glance before following the couple. They were bad before they started dating and now they would be unbearable. Harry just hoped he wouldn't be that bad when he finally found his mate.

* * *

Wow, sorry it took so long to update. College life is crazy hectic right now and hope you guys like it. I'll try to post sooner but no promises and thinks for the followers and all. You guys rock!


	3. Lost Hope

**Lost Hope**

The next morning was a communal breakfast for all the remaining occupants of Hogwarts. Afterwards, they all gathered their belongings and left the magnificent castle for who knew how long. The students and their families returned home while the teachers left to their homes or settled down in cottages they had rented in Hogsemeade.

Over the coming days, Harry and his friends continued the search for his elusive mate but they had no luck in finding them. Harry was becoming more and more irritable with every passing moment. He hadn't even caught a whiff of his mate since the night in the owlery.

"Harry, would you please relax, all this pacing isn't good," Hermione said from behind her book.

She had immediately brought every book on shifters from Flourish and Blotts and was trying to learn as much as possible about Harry's species. The group was in Ron's bedroom after having just finished their lunch. Harry was up to his usual pacing as that was the only way he knew how to cope with all his wild emotions.

The brunet ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time, "C'mon Hermione, this isn't fair. I feel like I'm playing a huge game of hide and seek and I'm the worst seeker ever."

Ron chuckled at the statement and his friends glared at him.

He tried to regain his composure as he said, "Sorry, but it's just Harry, you're a great seeker. It's just ironic is all."

Harry refrained himself from hitting his friend and continued his pacing. A few more minutes and he let loose a growl of frustration before storming from the room. His friends tried to follow but he told them he was going for a run and would be back later. If Harry wasn't pacing he was running in his other form hoping the better sense of smell would lead him to his goal. After a few hours Harry returned exhausted and more defeated than ever. This day hadn't been any more fruitful than the last.

Molly Weasley was upset at not knowing why her adopted child was suddenly so upset. She had tried to talk to him numerous times only for him to say it was nothing and to walk away. When she had questioned Ron and Hermione, they had said they didn't notice any differences in Harry's behavior. After seeing the young man walk back into her house once more on the verge of tears, she decided it was time to come to the bottom of things.

As Harry headed up to Ron's room, "Harry James Potter, can you please come into the living room?"

Harry swore under his breath after recognizing the voice of the Weasley matriarch. He tried to put on a happy face as he headed towards his doom. Molly was sitting in a rocking chair, her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

The brunet sat down and asked, "Is there something you wanted Molly?"

She wasted no time, "Yes, I want the truth. I mean the honest truth not some lie about how you are fine because you my boy are not fine. You hardly eat, you hardly sleep, and you're always running outside and disappearing for hours at a time. I want to know what is wrong and you aren't leaving this room until I do."

Harry sighed before answering, "Honestly, it's not that big of a deal."

He looked towards his adoptive mother and realized she wasn't taking no for an answer. Harry wracked his brain trying to come up with a plausible excuse but could come up with none. He wished Ron and Hermione were around but they had gone on a date to Hogsmeade for the evening. He knew he had no options left and so Harry told one more person his secret. He grudgingly accepted that while he had kept his secret for almost a year, in less than a few weeks he had told almost a dozen people.

Molly listened like the caring mother she was. Her heart went out to the young man as she learned that he was once again going through hard times in life. It seemed as if he could never get a break and that his life was never dull. She pulled Harry into her arms and held him as he cried out his frustrations and his fears that his mate didn't want him and had ran away. Molly told him that in the end things would work out. Maybe Harry was having such a hard time now so when he found his mate, he would understand just how precious they were. Harry lightened up after hearing those words and decided she was right. He felt better than he had since that fateful night in the owlery.

By the time his friends returned, Harry's spirits had brightened considerably. The next morning, the three decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. The first thing they did when they got there was to stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Harry desperately wanted another owl. He wasn't trying to replace Hedwig, who would always be his first tie to the Wizarding World, but he did know he had to move on. He spent a long while looking at all the colorful birds and finally chose a timid, little barn owl. The owner of the shop said the owl had been there for months and no one wanted him because he was so shy and he never came near people. Harry immediately felt a connection to the poor creature and the two quickly bonded. The owner was so happy for the little guy that Harry got the bird for free. He ended up naming the owl Regal.

The next stop was a clothing store that sold not only wizard robes and such but also muggle clothing. Harry had decided it was time to update his wardrobe as he was tired of wearing over large hand me downs. The trio had hours of enjoyment sprucing up Harry's new style. Ron and Hermione both purchased some items as well. Most of their clothes had been worn out during the War and it was time for some new stuff. After lunch, they window shopped and enjoyed the bright afternoon. They returned home for dinner in happy spirits. The happy mood immediately dampened when they were informed that the Hogwarts Cemetery was finished and the funeral would be held the day after tomorrow. The letter also requested that Harry give a speech.

Harry squirmed over the thought even though he had expected as much. He was the Boy Who Lived after all. He spent all of the following day trying to come up with what to say. He locked himself in Ron's room and refused to exit except to use the restroom and for mealtime. He wanted the speech to be good but also personal.

The day of the funeral boasted beautiful, sunny skies and light breezes. Everyone thought it ironic that the weather was so cheery when the mood was absolutely dreary. By ten in the morning, the grounds of Hogwarts were densely packed. There were rows of coffins waiting to be buried and the crowd moved among them saying their final goodbyes and fighting tears. At eleven sharp, the service started. McGonagall stood and talked about how the Cemetery would be an honorary memorial to all of those who had fought for their freedom. They would never be forgotten and they would live on in the hearts of their friends and family. After she finished, others stood up and say a few words about a friend or two. Harry was the last to take the podium.

He fidgeted with his robes, trying to calm his nerves before he started "I'd like to start by saying think you all for coming. I know it means a lot to those who died. As hard as it is to say goodbye, we should remember that this separation isn't permanent. We will all meet up again someday. I'm not saying we should forget about all these people because we shouldn't. Instead we should honor them. We should honor them with our actions and with our words and tell our children how lucky we were to know such brave people. Tell our children that if it wasn't for the people who lost their lives, then our children might not have been a possibility.

During the War, I was constantly blaming myself when someone died because I thought it was my fault. I blamed myself because if I had defeated Voldemort sooner, maybe less people would have died. I always thought those people died for me and while some of them did, it wasn't the only reason. They died for what they believed in. They died for a future worth living, for our freedom, and for our basic right to live. So, while it hurts that they are no longer here, I know they died doing what they thought was right. Don't waste time wondering what could have been, what you could have done to possibly save someone. The truth is the past is the past and the ones who lost their lives would do it over a thousand times if it meant a brighter future.

I stand here today and say thank you, thank you to all those who sacrificed themselves. I promise I will make sure you didn't die in vain. I feel in my heart that is all any of us can do. While the pain will always be there, time will help. Like I said, we're only separated for a short while. Like a great headmaster once said, death is only but the next great adventure. Thank you all."

By the time Harry stepped off the podium, there wasn't a dry eye left. The whole crowd stood and clapped and Harry blushed as he quickly found his seat. Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a huge hug. Afterwards, the coffins were lowered in the ground and buried. If no body had been recovered the person still received a gravestone so all would know of their bravery.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when the funeral was over. Everyone returned home, their hearts heavy. No one said or ate much and the Burrow was dark by nine. All except one person was asleep. Harry sat on his bed looking out the window. It was a full moon and he was reminded of Remus. Harry had talked to Tonks earlier in the day. She was having a hard time coping with the loss of her husband and if it wasn't for Teddy, Harry believed Tonks wouldn't be with the living.

Harry reached inside his bedside table and pulled out the photo album he had received from Hagrid. He started flipping through and had mixed emotions as he gazed at the pages. He had added more pictures and now it contained not only his parents, but Sirius, Lupin, his friends, and his adopted family. He found the one picture he was looking for. It was a family portrait of Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. It was reminiscent of Harry's own family photo that was at the front. Harry smiled at the memories that rushed through him. Lupin had been there for him when no others could. He had taught Harry how to deal with dementors, he had guided and protected him, and he even made Harry godfather to his only son.

"I know I already said this but I promise your son will know how great of a man you were."

Harry couldn't deal with the onslaught of emotions anymore and replaced the album. He then reached for the moleskin pouch. He dumped the contents onto the bed. He fondled the golden snitch, looked at Sirius's two way mirror, and paused at the wand. He picked up the hawthorn wand and felt nothing from it. He knew exactly whose it was. He had won the wand from Draco Malfoy but its allegiance no longer belonged to Harry as Harry had no use for it anymore. Harry decided he would give the wand back to its rightful owner.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a short little letter. It said nothing more than _Thank you for letting me use this but I think it's time it was returned to you. _At just that moment, Regal soared through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. He patted the bird before getting up and placing the wand and letter in an envelope. He tied the parcel to the owl's leg before telling him to deliver it to Malfoy Manor. Harry watched at the bird soared through the window and into the night air.

As Harry thought about Malfoy, he knew there was one more thing he had to do. Harry had been asked to speak at the upcoming Death Eater trials. He didn't really want to go sit in a bleak courtroom and watch as dozens of murderers were brought before his eyes. He felt no sympathy for people who had enjoyed ruining the lives of others. Plus, he tried to avoid the press as much as possible. Everywhere he went reporters followed him and were forever flashing their cameras trying to snap a glimpse of the Boy Wonder's life.

Harry did however feel sympathy for Draco and his mother. They had been forced to play their respective roles. Harry knew Draco wasn't a murderer ever since the night back in sixth year when he wasn't able to kill Dumbledore. Narcissa had also saved his life and had done what needed to be done to save not her own life but Draco's. Harry blamed Lucius for the Malfoy's problems. While he might have thought he was protecting his family, Harry knew personally just how ruthless the eldest Malfoy could be. Harry wrote one more letter that night. He asked Kingsley to excuse Draco and Narcissa from Azkaban. He told Kingsley how if it wasn't for those two, he would be dead. He finished the letter by saying once more how thankful he was for Kingsley keeping his secret and was glad that Kingsley was the new minister.

Harry stayed up long enough to see Regal's return. He was surprised when the owl dropped an envelope on his bed. Harry hadn't expected a response.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he read, "_Potter, I know this comes from you even if you didn't sign it. I still remember that night in Malfoy Manor as much as I'm sure you do. I would like to sincerely thank you for returning my wand. I haven't felt right since the night I lost it. I wish you to know that I harbor no hard feelings towards you and I would also like to formally apologize for all my unrespectable behavior throughout the years. I realize I judged you unfairly and if it wasn't for you, that lunatic would have ruled the world and we would have been worse off. I hope maybe one day we can be if not friends at least not enemies either. Sincerely, Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Harry stuck the note in his drawer. He then gave Regal the second letter and had him deliver it personally to Kingsley. Even though it was late at night, Harry knew the minister would be up. The man was going to work himself to death trying to fix all the problems that the War had caused.

The next morning the Weasleys and Harry were settled around the table for breakfast when the edition of the Daily Prophet arrived. There was an instant outburst as Ron was the first one to read the headlines. "_Malfoy Wife and Heir Released from Custody while Malfoy Senior is Sentenced to Life in Azkaban". _Ron started shouting how unfair it was and how the Wizengamot must be losing their touch to do something so stupid. He started questioning Kingsley's sanity until Harry shut him up.

"I'm the reason they were let go." All eyes turned to Harry. "I sent Kingsley a letter asking him to let Draco and his mum go. I told him how they each in turned saved my life one way or another and didn't deserve to be punished. Draco knew who I was that night in Malfoy Manor yet he said nothing. Narcissa didn't tell Voldemort I was alive after he tried to kill me back in the Forbidden Forest. They didn't deserve to be punished for crimes done by Lucius. They aren't evil people, they just made bad decisions."

Ron tried to argue but Harry would have none of it. He said what was done was done and he wasn't sorry for his actions. Ron rose from the table and stormed off. He didn't talk to Harry for the rest of the day. The rest of the Weasley family may not have agreed with Harry but there was nothing they could do about it. Hermione was proud of her friend for putting his prejudices aside and doing the right thing. While Draco wasn't her favorite person she agreed with Harry. She thought her boyfriend was over-reacting and knew he would cool down eventually.

The next morning the Malfoys were once more the main source of news. The article told how Draco was to finish his schooling at Durmstrang and his mother was moving to France. They hoped to forget about the War and move on with their lives. They had donated much of the Malfoy fortune to a variety of charities and said they wanted nothing to do with Lucius anymore. They still had a small fortune that would allow them to live comfortably but otherwise their mass riches were gone including the dreadful Manor.

Everyone at the table was shocked at the news and Ron grudgingly apologized to Harry for his foolishness the previous morning. He guessed the Malfoys couldn't be so bad that they would up and leave and give away most of their fortune. He still hated them of course and thought Draco was a self-righteous prat. Harry could only smile to himself as Ron said this. While he hadn't spoken to Draco since he returned the wand, the letter he had received had showed how much Draco had changed. Draco wasn't really a self-righteous prat any longer, oh no the War had most definitely changed him.

The next few days were rather quiet. Harry and Ron spent countless hours playing quidditch or chess. Hermione was reading as if her life depended on it. She was constantly reminding Harry about trying to find his mate or how best to deal with not being around them. Harry finally grew fed up with her endless ranting and snapped at her. Hermione merely huffed at the wizard and said nothing more on the subject.

It was about a week after the Daily Prophet articles about the Malfoys when it happened. It was early in the morning and everyone was gathered around the table for breakfast. Just as Harry went to pick up a plate of pancakes, he felt a sudden ripping in his heart. He dropped the plate as his hands covered his chest and a pain ran throughout his body. He wasn't able to hold in the cry of pain and all eyes were on him. His cat was raking at his insides trying to force itself out. Harry jumped up from the table and ran outside.

He got as far as the outskirts of the small woods before his cat could be contained no longer. The animal forced itself out and it was the most painful transition since his first shift that Harry had experienced. His clothes lay in tatters around him but he had only a moment to think about that as his cat took over. The animal started running, almost desperately so. Harry could tell the animal was searching for something and he knew exactly what it was. No matter how many times he tried to rein his cat in, he failed. His cat just kept pushing and pushing him to run faster and farther. He must have run for hours before he collapsed exhausted in some unknown woods. His heart was beating rapidly and Harry was panting hard. Something inside of him felt empty and broken and he knew without knowing how that his mate had left. While they had never been within proximity of each other they were still within the same general region. Harry could tell that was no longer the case. He growled low in his throat trying to express his loss. He had failed. He had failed to find his mate in time and now they were possibly gone forever.

Harry heard a rustling in the woods and lifted his head. He watched as some bushes moved and out came his godfather in his animagi form. Sirius looked startled at seeing Harry and shifted.

"Cub, what are you doing out here? And all alone at that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as best as he could before placing his head on his paws once more. Sirius sat down beside him and started scratching behind his ear. Harry tried to push his hand away but it was no use, Sirius kept on petting him.

"I'll stop if you tell me what is wrong."

"_What does it matter, Siri? I've lost all hope. My mate is gone and I don't know if they are ever coming back."_

Sirius was silent for a few moments before speaking, "Harry, I know this is hard but you will find them one day. I know you will. When your mother went on vacation for the summer one time, James went nearly insane until he could feel her again. Remus and I thought he was gonna kill himself. But he pulled through it and so can you. You're strong and resilient. You'll help rebuild the castle and go back to school to take your mind off things. Then when the time is right, you and your mate will find each other again."

"_Siri, if I shifted could you conjure me up some clothes?"_

Sirius nodded and Harry quickly regained his human form. A second later, his body was clothed with jeans and a shirt. He reached over and pulled his godfather into a hug. That is how Severus Snape found them.

"I am sorry to interrupt such a touching moment," the Potions Master sneered.

Harry jumped at the sound of his voice and nearly fainted when seeing who it was. He looked at Sirius and would have bolted if it wasn't for the strong hand on his shoulder.

"Harry wait, there is something I need to tell you." Sirius looked at Snape, "Well, we need to tell you."

Harry eyed his godfather warily and his eyes almost jumped out their sockets when Sirius stood and joined hands with the other man.

Sirius blushed, he actually blushed, as he stated, "Harry, Severus and I…. are in a relationship. We have been for a while now and I think we are finally ready to tell people but I wanted to know what you thought before we took this any further."

Harry could do nothing more than gape at his godfather and his godfather's…lover. Harry's first reaction was it was disgusting but then he took the moment to really look at the people before him. He wasn't going to be quick to judge. His godfather was smiling as was Snape. Harry had never seen the Potions Master smile before. Both men seemed to have put on weight and neither looked as sickly as they once had. As Harry looked closely, he could see the love they had for each other shining brightly in their eyes. Harry didn't care if he and Snape hated each other; if he made Sirius happy then he could deal with the greasy git.

"Well, if this is what you want, then I won't stop you. I love you Sirius and I just want you to be happy." Harry looked to his teacher, "Sir, I guess I should apologize for all the things I've ever said or done that were mean. I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but I would at least like to try and be civil to one another. If Sirius chooses you, I won't question him. Deal?"

The young wizard held his hand out to the other wizard and waited with trepidation. Snape stared him down as if assessing him. Harry figured he approved of what he saw because he gently shook Harry's offered hand.

"Yes, well I guess I'll have to deal with you more often then, won't I Potter? Thank you for being so open about us. I was always worried you would reject me and then Sirius would leave. I've always loved him but I was so afraid to show it. The War made me realize just how important he was and I knew I couldn't miss the chance to tell him how I felt."

Sirius gave Snape a peck on the cheek before saying, "Aww, Sev, you're so sweet when you want to be. I can't tell you how happy I was when you told me that you loved me. I have been in never-ending puppy love from the day I first saw you."

Harry was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable as to where the conversation was possibly headed. He quickly made a run for it, promising not to tell anyone until the couple came out on their own. He made it back to the Burrow just as dinner was being served. He was glad nobody questioned where he had been or what he had been up to. He fell into bed that night exhausted. Within minutes of his head hitting the pillow, Harry was fast asleep. That night he dreamed of his mate.

* * *

Harry sat in a clearing with the sun shining on him and birds could be heard chirping in the trees. As he took in his surroundings, a bundle of arms and legs rolled into him. He looked down into twin pools of sapphire. A little boy with black hair stared back at him.

The little boy laughed before saying, "C'mon dad, papa is waiting for you by the waterfall. He said if you don't hurry up, he's gonna jump in without you."

Harry chuckled before shifting. His little son clambered onto his back and grabbed handfuls of fur before Harry took off running. He flew through the forest with ease and his heart swelled at hearing the bubbling laughter from the boy on his back. He stopped as a magnificent cascade of water came into view.

Harry looked at the crystalline pool at the base of the waterfall. His son jumped off before running forward into the water. Harry looked for his mate and nearly jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"It took you long enough, love. Forget the way here?"

The cat spun to face the voice and nearly growled with frustration. The figure wore the same dark cloak from the night of the War and his face was clouded in mystery. The cloaked figure stalked forward and ran his hand along Harry's spine before placing a light kiss on his head. He then followed their son into the water.

Harry's body was practically vibrating after the touch of his mate and he longed to see his features. He decided to patiently wait until the man plopped up from the water. Harry hoped his cloak would fall from his face. Harry's prayers weren't answered. The cloak seemed to be unmovable and never slipped from his mate's face.

His mate soon joined him on the bank of the pool. He once more ran his hands along Harry's spine and they enjoyed watching their son together. The man produced a blanket and placed it over Harry so he could shift.

As soon as he was human, Harry asked his mate, "Please remove the hood. I want to see what you look like."

Harry waited with baited breath as hands reached for the hood. Just as it was about to fall back, Harry woke with a start.

* * *

Harry sat upright in bed, a growl blossoming in his chest. He had been so close but so far away. He gazed at Ron who was still sound asleep and was almost jealous of his friend. Ron had an easy life. He had a girlfriend and a family and had never known all the hassles of life Harry had known. Yes, sometimes Harry wished his life was as simple. He groaned before flopping back down onto his mattress. He closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep. Instead Harry tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Ok, so wow here's the third chapter. Can't believe so many people are following, thanks you guys. Hope to have the fourth chapter up as soon as possible and I promise that Harry will meet his mate in the next chapter, just be patient. :D**


	4. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Five Years Later**

"Harry, my boy, another busy day is over. Ahhh, I love this time of year but sometimes I wish it wasn't so dreadfully busy but it is nice to see all the young witches and wizards so happy to finally be getting their wands."

"Yeah Mr. Ollivander, I know what you mean. I can't see how you sold wands all by yourself for so many years. It's exhausting, that's for sure."

"Yes well it was trying and I managed but I'm glad I have you to help me. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know. Now, would you like some tea or are you just going to head home for the night?"

Harry smiled at his mentor before answering, "I think I shall just head home. Like I said, I'm exhausted and I promised I'd be back tomorrow morning by eight."

Mr. Ollivander poured himself a cup of tea before sitting beside his pupil, "Yes, well you can come in at nine if you want."

Harry just shook his head and started to gather his things and stuff them in his bag, "Nah, I'll be here at eight like I said. It's no problem really; I don't have much else to do. I'll see you tomorrow, sir."

The old wand maker waved goodbye as Harry made his exit. Harry had been under Mr. Ollivander's mentorship for two and half years now. It had taken nearly a year to completely rebuild Hogwarts to its former glory but it had been well worth the effort. The day the school had officially reopened had been a good one. Harry's heart had lightened at finally seeing his home standing whole in all its grandeur once more.

Harry's final year at Hogwarts had been pretty boring, in fact. It was the first year where he wasn't almost killed. He actually almost missed the feeling…almost. Without a certain blonde to taunt him, the year had passed by without any confrontation as well. Harry and Ron had been co-captains of the quidditch team and had led Gryffindor to the quidditch cup. Gryffindor had also won the house cup that year. Harry and all his friends had passed their exams with flying colors.

After graduation, everybody thought Harry would go straight into Auror training. The truth was, after the War, Harry was tired of fighting. He didn't want to hunt down dark wizards any more. He had been offered to play quidditch professionally but that didn't interest him either. It was Ron who went on to become a professional athlete. He was currently keeper for his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione had gone to work for the Ministry of Magic. She was currently head of the new department, The Department for Non-Human Welfare and Equality. She worked hard to make sure all members of society weather wizard or not had a fair chance and were treated the same. She and Ron were currently expecting their second child. Luna had married Rolf Scamander, the grandson of the famous naturalist Newt Scamander. They had two twin boys. Neville was Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts and married to Hannah Abbott. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had left to travel the world together and no one had heard from them in months. Fred and George still ran Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and were both married and had kids. Fred had married Angelina Johnson and George had married Katie Bell. The biggest shocker had been when Sirius and Severus had gotten married. That made headlines for days.

Harry had spent months trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. He had been in Diagon Alley and had passed Mr. Ollivander's when it hit him. He had become increasingly interested in wand lore during the War and found it utterly fascinating. He had entered the shop and asked the old wand maker to take him as his apprentice and Mr. Ollivander had happily agreed. Harry had received plenty of letters telling him how we wasting his life and his talent to train to be a plain old wand maker. Harry simply laughed and tossed the letters in the fireplace. He didn't care what society as a whole thought of him. He only cared about his family and his real friends thought and they just wanted him to be happy which he was. He loved his profession and worked hard every day and greedily took in what Mr. Ollivander had to teach him.

With the rebuilding of Hogwarts and school and his mentorship, Harry had been able to put all thoughts of his mate aside. If he was honest with himself, he had simply given up hope in ever finding them. He had tried to move on and date other people but they had all been a flop. Either the guys only wanted to date him because he was famous or his cat simply hated them and refused to be around them. So, Harry had reconciled himself to be single for the rest of his life. He didn't mind too much as he had plenty of god kids to entertain himself with. It seemed all his friends had made him godfather to at least one of their children. He was up to seven the last time he counted.

As Harry headed to the Apparition point, his cell started to vibrate. Thankfully, the Wizarding World was starting to move into the twenty first century and cell phones were much easier for communication than owl post. Not that owl post wasn't still popular, mind you.

Harry glanced at the screen and smiled before answering, "Yeah, Hermione what do you need?"

Hermione sounded almost frantic as she answered "Oh thank goodness I got you. You haven't left Diagon Alley have you?"

Harry shook his head even though the witch couldn't see it, "No, I haven't. Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just need you to pick up some potion ingredients for me. I've been having really bad morning sickness and didn't realize I was out of potion so I need to brew some more."

Harry grimaced; he really hoped he never got pregnant. After seeing all of his girl friends go through it, it didn't look so wonderful.

"Hermione, the Apothecary is closed for the evening. How am I going to get you potion ingredients?"

Hermione quickly answered, "Didn't you hear, a new potions shop opened on the far side of Diagon Alley down by Quality Quidditch Supplies. They are supposed to be open late for instances like this. Please Harry, I really don't feel like puking my guts out tomorrow morning."

Harry groaned, "Ok, Hermione too much info. I'll go check the place out. I'll see you in a bit."

Hermione gave him a list of ingredients and then said goodbye and hung up. Harry was definitely never getting pregnant. He hurried along; he had learned that the witch's hormones could change any time when she was pregnant. He didn't want to have to deal with an angry, hormonal, and very pregnant Hermione. It wasn't hard for him to find the new potions shop which was named, _Simply Potions._

As Harry walked in, three things happened simultaneously. The bell that was attached to the door rang, a boy appeared from what Harry presumed to be a storage room, and Harry's nostrils were flooded by a scent he hadn't smelled in five years. Harry nearly choked as the smell of pine and cinnamon interlaced with peppermint assaulted him. He looked towards the boy and sniffed and nothing happened. Harry hid his displeasure. This wasn't his mate but Harry wasn't discouraged. His mate obviously spent a lot of time here for his smell to be so overwhelming.

The boy approached and said, "Hello, sir is there anything I can do for you?"

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled politely, "Um, yeah my friend needs these ingredients to make an anti-nausea potion. She's pregnant you see and has been having morning sickness and didn't realize she was out of stock."

The boy took the list from Harry's hand and quickly read it over. "Well, you could buy all these separately but it would be cheaper to just buy a complete potion. We have plenty in stock and they are only four galleons. The whole list would cost you nearly nine but it's up to you."

Harry couldn't hide his surprise, "You only charge four galleons? The Apothecary charges nearly eleven and this list would have cost me ten."

The boy merely smiled and headed behind the counter. He appeared moments later with two bottles in hand. "Yes well, the Boss figures if he sells his stuff cheap that eventually he will sell enough to make up for the low prices. I agree with him and business has risen now that people are finding out we are here. Plus, with us staying open late we get more business."

Harry paid for the two potions before asking, "Oh is your boss here? I'd like to thank him and tell him I'll be coming back if I need anything potion related."

In reality, he just wanted to meet the boy's boss to see if he was the one Harry had all but given up on. Harry once more hid his disappointment at the boy's reaction.

The boy shook his head, "No, he had to step out and I don't know when he will be back. I'm sorry. I can tell him what you said though if you want."

Harry said that would be nice and bid the boy farewell. Ten minutes later, he found himself outside his best friends' flat. Ron and Hermione lived in an all Wizard community in a private section of London. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open and he had his arms full of rambunctious two year old.

"Umph, hi there Hugo? How you doing?"

"Unc Harree, you here! Up, up!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh as the toddler lifted his arms and waited for Harry to pick him up. Once Harry was standing straight again, he bid hello to Ron who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi mate, the little tyke saw you apparate and raced down the stairs. Of course he fell over a couple of times and had to wait on me to open the door but you know. So how are you?"

Harry followed his friend inside and slumped onto the couch in the living room. He rocked the little boy on his knee as he and Ron caught up.

"Oh you know, pretty well. Work had been hectic but I like it. Was on the way home when Hermione called me and begged me to stop and get her stuff."

Just at that moment, said witch waddled into the living room, "I did not beg you. I merely asked you and did you get my stuff?"

Harry reached for his bag and pulled out the potions and handed them to the witch.

She accepted them gratefully before asking, "Why didn't you just buy the ingredients? I'm sure it would have been cheaper."

Harry ruffled Hugo's hair before answering, "Nah, the potions together were only eight galleons. All the ingredients would have been nine or so."

Ron seemed shocked, "Wow, that's cheap. Who owns the new place by the way?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. The owner was out and only one of the employees was in. Don't worry about paying me back."

He grabbed Hugo and started tickling him. "Just let me babysit for you and we'll be even. I've been so busy with work; I haven't had any time with this little bugger here."

All three adults laughed at the antics of the little boy. After a few minutes, Hugo slipped from Harry's lap. Hermione picked him up and took him upstairs for a nap before dinner. She then rejoined the two men in the living room.

As soon as she sat down, "Guys, you won't believe what I have to tell you."

Ron and Hermione shared curious glances before giving the brunet their attention, "Hermione, I'm so glad you made me go into that shop. As I walked in, I was hit with the most wonderful smell."

Ron grinned, "Uh, Harry it is a potion shop, I'm sure they had some love potions or something."

Harry smacked him on the arm, "It wasn't a love potion, you dope. It was something better, it was my mate. Can you believe, he's finally returned and he is right here in London."

His friends could only stare in shock as the news sunk in. Of course Hermione was the first to respond.

"Are you sure it was your mate and not just a love potion making you smell it like Ron suggested?"

Harry's smile fell, "What, no it wasn't a potion. I'm positive it wasn't. C'mon, guys I thought you would be happy for me!"

Ron pulled Hermione closer to him, "We are happy for you, mate. It's just that we don't want to see you hurt again. We were there when you freaked out at the table and we were there when you gave up hope. We just don't want that to happen again."

Harry jumped from his seat, "So what? You'd rather me be alone?"

Hermione's hair whipped across her cheeks as she shook her head, "No, Harry that's not what we're saying at all. We just don't want you to get your hopes up if it's a false alarm is all."

Harry was getting more upset, "At least I have hope again. I had relinquished myself to being alone for the rest of my life. Don't you guys see? I can finally have what I lost all those years ago."

Ron stood up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Look, calm down. We're sorry if that came out the wrong way. As long as you're sure this is the real thing, then we are extremely happy for you. You deserve a family more than any person I know."

Harry's body slumped, "I'm sorry for over-reacting. I should have known you guys were just looking out for me. I think I'm gonna go ahead and leave and go for a quick run. Let some of this pent up energy out."

Hermione tried to get him to stay but he politely declined and headed home. After graduation, Harry had moved from Grimmauld Place. He had gotten tired of walking in on his godfather and his lover. After a few weeks of searching, Harry had found a quaint little cottage in the country side with a small forest behind it. It was perfect. He was away from the noise and activity of the city and he had room to let his cat out to run. He didn't have to worry about the press finding him plus he had placed plenty of anti-intruder charms on the place. Then again, the press wasn't an issue anymore. They had gotten tired of following him when they realized he wasn't going around saving people any more. He had become boring and unexcitable to them which was fine as far as he was concerned.

Harry walked inside and dropped his bag on the table. He gave Regal a few pets and an owl treat before heading out back. He quickly stripped and let his cat out. He relished in the feeling of the power and grace he felt while in his other form. He let loose a snarl before running off into the trees. It had been a few weeks since he had simply gone for a run and he could tell it had been too long. His nerves had been on edge lately and his cat had been more pushy than normal. Then again, that may have been because his mate had returned. Either way, Harry promised his cat to go running more often. After an hour, he returned home and ate a small dinner. He let Regal out to go hunting for the night before he curled up in bed and started to read. The book was from Mr. Ollivander on the different types of wand cores. Harry read until his eyes refused to stay open. He turned off the lights and finally went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Harry woke bright and early. As he was sitting at the table drinking his morning cup of coffee, Regal flew through the window and dropped a heavy envelope on his lap. Harry put his cup down and picked up the envelope. On the front, written in pristine blue writing were the words, _To Mr. Harry J. Potter. _As Harry flipped the letter over, he recognized the seal from the Ministry of Magic. Harry gave a slight huff before opening the envelope. He had some trepidation about the contents of the letter. News from the Ministry was hardly ever good.

Harry quickly scanned the contents and let out a sigh of relief. It was just the invitation for the yearly ball to celebrate the ending of the War. This was the fifth annual one and once again Harry was requested to speak. The ball was to be held in two weeks' time, the night before all the students were due to return to Hogwarts. Speaking of the school, that's where the ball was being held this year. Harry was glad that he was going to be able to see the castle once more. He would never admit it out loud but Harry missed Hogwarts quite a lot. It would forever be the first place he called home.

Harry decided to stop by Madam Malkin's to get a pair of dress robes. He had worn the same ones to the previous four balls and decided it was time for a new set. Harry really didn't want to have to give a speech and declined the opportunity to do so. He knew people would be mad but then again you can't please everyone. Besides, Harry wasn't the only war hero so the Ministry could easily find someone else to give a speech.

After finishing his coffee and getting dressed, Harry headed off to work. Once more the day passed by quickly with all the soon to be students trying to get the wand that was their perfect match. There was one memorable moment from the day. The boy from _Simply Potions_ had brought in a wand for polishing that Harry was familiar with. The wand belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry had almost dropped the wand when the boy had handed it to him.

The first words out his mouth had been, "I didn't know Malfoy was back in the country. There was nothing in the Prophet about it."

The boy, whose name was Peter, responded, "Boss doesn't really like to be in the limelight. He likes to lead a simple life and just run his potions shop."

This time Harry did drop the wand, "Wait Malfoy is your boss? As in Draco Malfoy? You know tall, lean, blonde hair, steel grey eyes, and a condescending attitude? That Draco Malfoy?"

The boy tried not to laugh but failed, "Yeah that's him except he's only condescending if I mess up a potion. Otherwise he's pretty nice. I recently graduated Hogwarts and he offered to teach me a bunch of advanced potions so I'd have a head start when I enter the Master Potions program through the Ministry."

Harry was dumbfounded. He had never expected Malfoy to become so low key. Yeah he had believed the War had changed him but still. Malfoy being nice was a lot to swallow. While Harry didn't hate him, he had still thought the young heir a snarky git who had made his and his friends' lives hell. The other thing that bothered Harry was the overwhelming scent in the potions shop. If it didn't belong to Peter the next logical option was Malfoy. Harry's stomach turned at the thought. Being bonded to Malfoy would be World War Three. Harry latched onto the possibility of either another worker in the shop or a very popular customer.

"Hey Peter, who all works in the shop besides you and Malfoy?"

Peter looked at him quizzically but answered, "No one. It's just us? Why?"

Harry acted nonchalant, "Oh no reason, was just curious is all. How come Malfoy didn't bring the wand himself? Surely he can't be so busy."

Harry finished the polishing and handed the wand back to Peter who was searching his pockets for money. The boy finally pulled out a handful of galleons and placed them on the counter. Harry picked up two and gave the rest back.

As Peter once more stuffed his pockets he answered, "Boss is working on a really complicated potion and couldn't leave it. He said his wand had been acting up and figured it was time for a polishing so he asked me to do it. We are closed for lunch right now anyway so it was no problem. I don't mean to be rude but why are you so interested in Mr. Malfoy? Do you know him or something?"

Harry was actually shocked by the question. He thought everyone had heard of the famous rift between himself and Malfoy but then again maybe the boy didn't know who Harry was. His appearance had changed over the years. Harry's hair was longer and fell to just below his ears. It also covered the scar on his forehead. He had forgone the geeky glasses years ago and had his eyesight fixed. It made it easier when shifting. Harry was still short at only just five foot ten inches but his body was still as tone as it had been in school. His skin still had a natural tan to it as well.  
Harry finally asked, "Peter, do you know who I am? As in my name?" Peter looked at him like he was crazy and that gave Harry his answer. Harry continued, "I'm Harry Potter."

Peter's whole persona changed. He got the star shocked eyes and his mouth dropped open as a blush spread over his cheeks. Harry tried not to laugh but to see peoples' reactions when he revealed his identity was always hilarious. Peter's definitely was one of the funnier ones.

Harry took pity on the boy, "Peter, really it's not a big deal that you didn't know. I don't flaunt it around like some people would. I'm actually happy to know that I'm not instantly recognizable."

Peter finally snapped out of his stupor, "Wow, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you. You seem so normal for someone so famous."

Harry chuckled, "Thanks, that's what I was hoping for. So, I guess now all my questions make sense. To be honest, I've always been rather curious to what Malfoy is up to. Old habits die hard, ya know?"

The boy nodded his head, "Yeah I know what ya mean. Wow, the stories about you two are legendary. You two were the biggest of rivals during school and were constantly at each other's throats."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. Hearing it like that made him feel bad as he said, "Yeah we definitely weren't friends, that's for sure. I'd like to think that's behind us now. During the War and the few weeks after it, we sorta called a truce and went our separate ways. That was five years ago, right before he left the country. I haven't seen or spoken to him since."

Harry worked hard to block all the memories that threatened to pop up. He didn't want to go back to such horrible times. Like he had said, those times were behind him and he had the future to look to.

Peter nodded his head in understanding, "Yeah, well I can tell him hello if you want seeing as I need to get going. My break ends in ten minutes and he'll be wanting his wand back. It was good to see you again Mr. Potter."

Harry shook the offered hand, "Call me Harry and please do tell him hello for me. Tell him I wish him well."

Peter gave one last smile before heading out. The rest of the day, Harry's thoughts were full of platinum blonde hair and mercury grey eyes. No matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't get the Slytherin out of his head. Harry couldn't help but think, _great, stupid git just loves to be the center of attention and now I can't get him out of my head. Definitely going to have to go for a run tonight._

Harry was glad when the day was over and he was able to head home. He made sure to avoid a specific potions shop on his way out of Diagon Alley. He didn't feel like running into Malfoy so soon. He was able to breathe easier when he got home and hadn't even caught a whiff of Malfoy. That night he went for an extra-long run until the only thing on his mind was food and sleep. Harry crawled into bed exhausted and settled into a dreamless sleep.

The next couple of weeks passed without incident. Harry was able to avoid Malfoy and didn't hear anything more about him. Ron had been slightly upset when he learned that Malfoy was the owner of _Simply Potions_ and Hermione seemed unsurprised.

Her only comment was, "Well, it makes sense. Malfoy was always extremely inept at potions during school. As far as I'm concerned, his potions worked and they didn't poison me so I trust him."

Ron had walked off muttering about stupid ferrety gits. Harry had smiled and simply left with Hugo in tow. He had spent the day with the little boy and had taken him out for ice cream and movies.

Currently, Harry stood in front of the mirror in his room and stared at his reflection. It was the night of the War Remembrance Ball and he was trying to make sure his robes were right and that he looked presentable. Harry had decided on a set a deep indigo dress robes that made his eyes glow. He finally deemed himself ready and decided to head out. He was headed towards Ron and Hermione's and from there they would apparate to Hogsmeade and head to Hogwarts. Hugo was to be left at Grandma Molly's for the evening. Molly and Arthur had decided not to go and gladly offered to babysit for the night. In fact, they were babysitting all of their grandchildren for the night.

After meeting his friends and exchanging helloes, the trio was on their way. All three couldn't help but gasp when they saw the castle. The entire grounds were lit up and the castle itself, looked almost like a giant disco ball. The path to the front of the castle was lined in pristinely cut hedges with lampposts every so often to light the way. As the group stepped back inside the castle for the first time in years, they all felt nostalgic as they were flooded with memories.

They merely smiled at each other and headed towards the Great Hall. It was wonderfully decorated. The four house tables were covered in golden tablecloths and adorned with dozens of glimmering candlesticks. Paper lanterns floated in the air providing soft light. Everyone was already dancing and enjoying the festivities. The gang quickly split up and started catching up with old friends. Everyone had moved on since the War and had rebuilt their lives. Things were much more peaceful.

Harry quickly found Luna and her husband. She was still as quirky as ever and still floated through life as if in a permanent daydream. Neville was being protective of his pregnant wife, Hannah. She tried to make him relax but it was no use. Fred and George were up to their usual antics and trying to figure out a way to add some more festivities. Katy and Angeline were just shaking their heads and ignoring their prankster husbands. Harry chatted with Sirius and Severus for a little while and promised to come visit sometime. A few others Harry spoke to included Kingsley, McGonagall, and Hagrid. Harry even ran into Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. The two had gotten married after the War and had two children. The two Slytherins had actually mingled with Harry for a few minutes. Harry quickly decided it was the most awkward five minutes of his life. After a couple of hours, Harry decided he needed a break from the festivities and headed outside.

The grounds had been transformed into a magnificent garden interlaced with sparkling fountains, white benches, and a few gazebos. Harry made for the farthest gazebo and just stood there enjoying the fresh air. He had a clear view of the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

A sudden voice made him turn around, "Quite beautiful isn't it? Never thought I would say that about this place."

Harry spun around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry gulped as he had to admit the man looked good. He wore a pair of hunter green dress robes that accentuated his eyes perfectly. His sleek blonde hair was pulled into a graceful ponytail and hung just above his shoulder blades. Like Harry, he was still extraordinarily fit. His face wasn't quite as pointy as it had been during school. Overall, Harry had to admit that Malfoy looked positively ravishing.

Harry stammered, "Yeah, yeah it is pr.. pretty."

Harry wanted to smack himself for sounding like such an idiot. He took in a deep breath and choked. Harry had taken a deep breathe of pine, cinnamon, and peppermint. His eyes shot to Malfoy and the blonde merely raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy brushed off his robes while saying, "Took you long enough Potter. I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to spell it out."

Harry backed up until his back hit the railing, "No, no, no! It can't be you, it can't possibly be you. The universe surely doesn't hate me so!"

Malfoy finally looked at Harry, "Now really Potter, you make it sound like being mated to me is the end of the world. I'm not that bad."

Harry's whole body was shaking, "This is a trick, this has to be a trick. We can't be mates, it's not possible. It couldn't be you I saved all those years ago."

Malfoy smiled at him "It surely is one and the same. Face it Potter, you're a shifter, I'm a veela, and we are destined to be mates."

At those words, Harry broke. He was embarrassed to say but he bolted. He ignored Malfoy's protests and headed towards the Great Hall. He searched the crowd for his two best friends. He found them near the punch bowl.

He rushed to them, "Guys I have to go."

Ron looked at him, "Harry, what happened? Why are you panting?"

Harry scanned the crown for a glimpse of blonde, "I found my mate, that's what happened."

Hermione looked confused, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It was until I found out Draco Malfoy is my mate. What's worse is he's a veela. A bloody damn veela. That means I'm supposed to be his submissive. Well, I'll go to hell before that happens."

Just then Harry spotted Malfoy and he was heading their way. Harry muttered a quick goodbye before running towards the exit and out the front doors. As he ran down the path towards Hogsmeade, he heard someone behind him which only made him run faster. The minute he was outside the grounds, Harry apparated.

As he landed in his front yard, he sunk to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes and his body was nearly convulsing. Harry had found what he was looking for and he couldn't be more disappointed. He was the submissive mate to his worst enemy. Harry had thought finding his mate would be the happiest day of his life and it turned out to be one of the worst.

As Harry kneeled there, his cat was furious. The animal didn't understand why Harry had run. All it cared about was that its mate had been so close and Harry had ruined everything. It demanded that Harry go back and try to apologize for his actions. The only reason that wasn't happening was Harry's iron will. His disgust at being Malfoy's mate was stronger than the cat's agitation.

Harry was finally able to stagger to his room where he fell onto his bed. He didn't have the energy to physically take his clothes off and simply spelled them away. He placed his wand on the bedside table and curled into as small a ball as possible. That night, Harry had the most fitful sleep he had had in years.

Miles away, Draco Malfoy was livid. He had spent the last five years searching for his other half and even now that he had found him, he was no closer to bonding with him. Draco growled at his luck. He couldn't describe how ecstatic he had been that Harry was his mate and he was deeply hurt by the brunet's reaction. He had thought they had moved passed their old school prejudices but he was wrong. The look in Harry's eyes had nearly broken Draco. Harry hadn't been happy, he had been horrified. Then, instead of trying to talk things out, Harry had run from him. He had ignored Draco's pleas and ran away to who knows where.

Draco unleashed his wings and curled them around his body. He was trying to be strong and not cry but he had been deeply hurt. If Harry rejected him, what would he do with his life? He had to find a way to make Harry trust him, he just had to.

Draco whispered into the night, "I make this solemn vow, Harry Potter you will be bonded to me. I promise to win you over and make you mine if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**OK, wow so we finally meet Harry's mate and sadly Harry isn't happy. Anyway sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have writer's block or anything. I had so many tests for college and studying and this is the first chance I've had to write. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to be put up. You guys are awesome and thanks for all the followers and don't be shy to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Why Am I such An Idiot Sometimes

**Chapter Five**

Harry woke the next morning with a horrible headache. He was grateful that Mr. Ollivander had given him the day off because he didn't have the strength to go to work today. He summoned a headache potion and grimaced as the bitter taste filled his mouth and slid down his throat. Harry then curled into the blankets once more and thought about last night.

Last night had been quite nice until Malfoy had come into the picture. Harry had enjoyed seeing his friends and finding out about their lives and to see them all so happy. He had been happy too until, again, Malfoy showed up. Harry may have told Peter to give Malfoy a greeting from Harry but that didn't mean he had wanted to run into the blonde. It certainly didn't mean he wanted to find out that his mate was Malfoy. Harry couldn't understand what he was being punished for now. He had thought he had suffered enough during the War but apparently that wasn't so.

Harry had always assumed that when he found his mate they would be someone he had never met. Since he had never felt anything for any of his class mates, it just made sense that his mate would be a total stranger. Harry had hoped that would be the case. He had always entertained the idea of being able to start fresh and not have someone who knew about his past or his mistakes. He had always told himself that when he found his mate, they would never know the truth about Harry's abusive childhood. He wanted someone to love him not pity him.

With Malfoy, none of that was possible. Malfoy knew too much about him for Harry to hide his past. Malfoy wasn't exactly known for his compassion. He would probably think Harry got what he deserved as a kid. Harry may be a submissive but he would not be controlled by his mate. He had suffered through that for eleven years with the Dursleys and refused to go through it again. He just knew that Malfoy would use his dominance to make Harry pay for all his childhood pranks he had pulled during school. Malfoy wouldn't care about Harry or his feelings. He would be nothing more than a fuck toy to be used when Malfoy needed some relief. No, Harry refused to let his life become a living hell again.

Sadly his cat had other opinions. It kept insisting that as their mate, Malfoy would love them and protect them. He would never hurt them and he would make sure that their happiness was before his own. His cat was pining for his mate and desperately wanted Harry to seek him out.

Harry growled before muttering to himself, "You're wrong you dumb animal. Malfoy would never willingly protect us. He hates me and therefore you as well. We were each other's worst enemies for years."

His cat responded by telling him that enemies could become friends. Harry grimaced as the beast raked his claws along his insides in retaliation for being mocked.

"Alright I'm sorry. It's just you don't know Malfoy like I do. He's an arrogant, rich, pampered git who always gets what he wants and believes people should worship the ground he walks on. Do you really want someone like that for a mate?"

The animal inside him was quiet. Harry huffed out loud. Really the creature could be so annoying sometimes. Speaking of annoying creatures, Harry decided he'd go see Sirius. Maybe he would be able to give him some good advice.

Harry quickly got dressed and apparated to Grimmauld Place. He knocked on the door and waited to be let in. Moments later the door flung open and he was enveloped in a giant bear hug.

"Harry, it's good to see you!"

Harry returned the hug while saying, "Chill Siri, we just saw each other last night."

His godfather released and ushered him inside. They meandered to the living room and flopped onto the couch. Sirius waved his wand and two bottles of pumpkin juice zoomed into the room.

As Harry opened his bottle, Sirius asked, "So Cub, what brings you here?"

Harry looked around, "Where's Severus? Surely he isn't still asleep at this time of hour."

Sirius flashed him a smile, "Nah, he had some errands to run and some people to see. He should be back later. Now what do you want to talk about because I'm sure you didn't come to just ask where my husband is."

The brunet couldn't help but laugh, "You're right, you're right." Harry's tone turned serious and his godfather tensed slightly, "I found my mate last night but it's not the person I expected in my wildest dreams."

"Well who is it?"

Harry was silent for so long his godfather started to wonder if he was going to answer. In a low voice, "It's Draco Malfoy."

Sirius gagged on the sip of pumpkin juice he had just taken. Harry reached over and patted him gently on the back until his godfather was able to speak again.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "Are you positive it's Draco?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well considering we were the only two in the gazebo and he told me it was so and my cat tells me it's so, I can pretty much say I'm certain Malfoy is my mate."

Sirius stood and faced the fireplace, "So, I can imagine you were pretty shocked to find out?"

Harry snorted, "Shocked is an understatement, Siri. I was flabbergasted and then I was just repulsed. I mean really, it's Malfoy, my own worst enemy. I mean c'mon, could it get any worse?"

Sirius once more faced his godson. He knew what he was about to say was going to further anger Harry but it had to be said, "Harry, listen to me and please just hear me out. I know you think Draco is a horrible person but he isn't. He has changed in the five years since you last saw him. He isn't the same man any more. In fact he's quite nice to be around. He's tried to change his reputation for the better and had hoped opening his potions shop would be a good step towards that. Already the Malfoy name doesn't carry the same sense of dread it used to and that's thanks to Draco. When his family gave up the Manor and gave so much of their fortune away, people realized that Lucius had been the problem. After the War, Draco told me all he wanted was to find his mate and settle down."

Harry was furious at hearing that Sirius not only didn't hate Malfoy but actually seemed to consider him a friend, "So what, I'm just supposed to forget about all the things he did to me during school? I'm just supposed to get on my knees and be his servant?"

"Harry, if I remember correctly you taunted Draco as much as he did you. You're acting like just because you're a submissive, it's a bad thing. Draco would never treat you like a slave. It's not in his nature."

Harry was practically shouting, "Oh yeah, tell that to Dobby. He was petrified of the Malfoys and he told me how they beat him. Draco could be just as cruel as father. I've seen it first hand; he almost killed three people back in sixth year while trying to kill Dumbledore. So yeah, it's in his nature to be mean."

Sirius was starting to get flustered at the fact that Harry was blinded by past prejudices, "Harry before you judge Draco harshly, you need to know where he was coming from. Many of the things Draco did were forced upon him and he had no choice. I'm telling you, Draco isn't the same person. In fact, he told me that he secretly hoped that you would be his mate."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why are you taking his side? I'm your godson not him. You sound as if you like Draco more!"

Sirius rubbed his face with his hand, how could he make Harry see reason, "Harry, I'm not picking anyone's side. I just don't want you to make a mistake in thinking that Draco is still an insufferable git because he's not."

Harry was about to respond when the sound of a door slamming could be heard. An instant later, Severus walked into the room. His surprise at seeing Harry instantly turned to anger.

"Potter, there you are. What did you do to my godson last night?"

Harry looked at his old potions master in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Severus remained glaring at him, "I'm talking the emotional mess that is currently my godson, Draco Malfoy. Why in the bloody hell did you run from him last night? He thinks you've rejected him."

Harry was indignant, "That's because I did reject him. I refuse to be mated to someone like him!"

Snape moved forward and slapped Harry hard across the face. The room entered into a deadly silence. Snape was breathing hard and Harry was glaring daggers at him. Sirius moved to stand between the two men trying to prevent things from getting any worse.

Snape finally spoke, "Don't you dare speak of him that way. He may have made mistakes in his past but he's put those behind him and if I recall correctly, you've done some horrible things yourself or need I remind you of sixth year and the bathroom. Draco doesn't deserve such an ungrateful prat as yourself Mr. Potter."

With those final words, Snape turned on his heel and fled from the room.

Sirius spoke up, "What's he talking about a bathroom Harry?"

Harry spat, "Why don't you ask your husband or better yet go ask your new best friend, Malfoy. I'm sure he'd love to regale you with the story."

Sirius instantly responded, "Draco is my friend yes and I will not hurt him because my godson is choosing to be an idiot. I love you Harry and I usually agree with you but on this subject I can't. If you would just give him a chance…"

"I refuse to give that man anything. Not a chance, not the time of day, not even a thought."

Sirius huffed, "Now really enough is enough. Stop this foolishness before you end up hurting you or Draco."

Harry glared at his godfather before heading for the door. Sirius tried to get him to stay but Harry was having none of it. He slammed the door shut behind him and didn't look back. Harry had hoped to get some clarity in things by visiting Sirius. All he got was a slap in the face, literally. Harry wanted to do nothing more than forget about the past hour. He decided getting drunk would be a great way to do so and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

He passed through the pub and headed for Diagon Alley. His final destination was the Hogs Head. He slumped into one of the seats and ordered a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Harry normally never drank because it made him extremely sick and his cat was severely affected by the alcohol but tonight he didn't care. In half an hour, he had downed five bottles of the stuff and was already on his sixth. When someone accidentally bumped into him, he turned around and punched the guy which led into a fist fight between Harry and the man.

The owner of the pub quickly grabbed Harry's collar and tossed him out and told him to sober up before coming back. Harry merely flicked him the bird and walked off. He was momentarily blinded as a camera flashed in front his face.

Harry's words were slurred as he said, "Whose there, whatcha doing withhh a camra?"

The reporter had a gleam in their eye, "Well the famous Harry Potter finally decided to do something interesting for once. Shoot, this is going to fatten my paycheck nicely."

Before Harry could do anything else, the man ran off. Harry cursed his bad luck. He started walking down the main strip when he heard his name called out. He spun around and grabbed his head as pain shot through his skull.

"Harry, what in the world did you do? Are you drunk," Hermione asked worriedly.

She quickly grabbed her friend and headed in the direction of her apartment. Thankfully she was on lunch break and Ron was home with the kids. He would be able to watch over Harry until the man sobered up.

As they walked through the door, Hermione called for her husband. He appeared in moments and was just as shocked as Hermione to see Harry's state. They struggled to get the drunken brunet on the couch. They forced a sleeping draught down his throat and he was out in seconds.

Ron looked between his wife and his best friend, "What in the world happened?"

"I have no idea. I found him wandering Diagon Alley like this. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up and can tell us for himself. I'll leave a hangover potion on the table so he'll have it for when he wakes although it might serve him right to have to deal with a hangover. It might remind him why he doesn't drink in the first place."

After her rant, Hermione slumped onto the loveseat. Being heavily pregnant had made getting Harry home difficult and she was exhausted after such an excursion. She smiled gratefully when Ron brought her a glass of water and a sandwich.

Ron asked hesitantly, "Do you think it had anything to do with Malfoy? I mean Harry seemed pretty upset last night at the ball and Malfoy was the only one who could get Harry to go off the deep end."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the sleeping man, "I honestly don't know. It's more than likely the truth but we have no way of knowing for sure."

Just then, Hermione's cell went off. She fished it out of her purse and a furrow formed between her eyes as she listened to whoever was on the line.

She responded to some unknown question, "Yeah I found him. He got completely wasted and is currently passed out on my couch. Ron's home for the day and will be able to watch him. We can try and talk to him but I doubt we will be able to change his mind. You know how stubborn Harry can be. Honestly, I think it will take a miracle for the two of them to get together."

Ron stared at his wife wanting desperately to question her but she gave him a sign to be stay quiet. He had surmised that Hermione was talking about Malfoy. Ron snorted at the idea of the "ferret" and Harry ever being together. They were sworn enemies and would probably be that way until they died.

Ron wasn't really sure what to make of the whole mess. He just wanted Harry to be happy and if being mated to Malfoy was the key to that, then Ron would put up with the ex Slytherin. He would even work to get the two together if need be.

Ron snapped out of his musing when Hermione spoke, "That was Sirius. Apparently Harry stopped by to talk and it went wrong."

"How so?"

"Harry had gone there hoping Sirius would agree with the fact that Malfoy is a git and Harry should avoid him but that didn't happen. Draco is Severus' godson so Draco and Sirius have met a few times. Sirius says that Draco has drastically changed for the better and just wants to settle down with him mate."

Ron nodded his head in understanding, " And let me guess, Harry got mad when Sirius didn't take his side and stormed out and got wasted."

"Seems so. Well, I'll just check on Hugo and then I have to get back to work. Watch over Harry, hon, and try and keep him out of trouble."

Ron pulled his wife into a hug, "I just put him down for his nap right before you got home. I'm surprised the little bugger didn't wake from all the commotion but then again he sleeps like a rock."

The young couple laughed aloud as they made their way up stairs. Sure enough Hugo was still fast asleep. Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back downstairs. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. Ron hugged her one more time and gently kissed her lips.

After she left, Ron finished some cleaning and went upstairs for a nap. He was awakened an hour later by a toddler bouncing in his bed.

Ron smiled at his young son, "Did you get out your crib again? Gah, you definitely have your mamma's brain. Now, let's go downstairs and see if Uncle Harry has woken from his nap yet."

The toddler started screaming, "Unc Harry, Unc Harry!"

Ron walked downstairs and deposited a squirming two year old in Harry's lap. The brunet woke up almost instantly. Harry jerked forward and grabbed his head at the same time.

"Ugh, damn my head hurts like hell and the bloody room won't quit spinning."

Ron grabbed his son before saying, "Hey, watch your mouth. There are little kids present. I'm going to go fix Hugo a snack; you're welcome to join us when you clean your mouth out. Hermione's left you a potion for your hangover, by the way."

Ron walked off, a glaring Harry still sitting on the couch. He consumed the potion and sighed with relief as his vision cleared and the room was once more stationary. As he went to stand, he lost his balance and toppled to the floor.

Harry muttered under his breath, "Now I remember why I don't drink. Ruddy senses get all screwed up and my cat is going to give me hell tonight. Ughh, why am I such an idiot sometimes."

When Harry was able to walk, he headed to the kitchen and slumped into the seat beside Hugo. The toddler was currently making a mess with his PB. and J. Harry's shoulders sagged and his head banged on the table. He groaned and rubbed his forehead while Ron snickered.

Harry sent a death glare to his friend, "It isn't funny Ron. I feel like garbage and it's all Malfoy's fault."

Ron sat at the table and passed his friend a glass of milk, "Here, Hermione read that the stuff is good when trying to get over a hangover. Anyway, I don't think you can blame Malfoy for doing something so stupid. I mean that was all you."

Harry slammed the glass down, "So you're taking his side now to? I thought you were my friend."

Hugo started crying as he sensed Harry's raging emotions. Ron scowled at his friend before picking up his son and trying to soothe him. Harry apologized and tried to quell his anger.

After Hugo quieted, "Harry, I'm your best friend and I'm always going to be there for you but you're acting like a total jerk with this whole Malfoy thing. Five years ago, you returned his wand and saved him from going to Azkaban all because you felt as if he didn't deserve that kind of punishment. You're being a hypocrite, mate."

Harry was stunned at Ron's words. He had figured Ron would be as unhappy about the predicament as Harry but once again he was wrong. Today just wasn't his day.

"Malfoy isn't evil, I agree with that but that doesn't mean I want to be mated to him either. I still don't think he deserved Azkaban but I feel as if being with him is punishment for me."

Ron was cleaning up Hugo's mess while Harry entertained him by having bubbles come from his wand, "Why does it feel like punishment?"

Harry just shrugged, "I always thought I would be the dominant in a relationship but with Malfoy being a veela, I'll be his submissive."

Ron grabbed Hugo and headed to the living room where he placed his son in the play pen so the adults could talk.

As they settled on the couch once more Ron asked, "And why does it matter that you'll be a submissive? I thought you would be glad. For once, you wouldn't have to make all the decisions and such."

Harry stared towards the window, "I don't mind it per say but I'm afraid Malfoy will misuse his privileges. What if he still holds grudges from our times at Hogwarts? He could make me jump off a cliff and I couldn't argue if he made it an order."

Ron chuckled, "I highly doubt he'll make you jump off a cliff. You'll never find out if you don't give him the chance. You know the blonde is on my top ten list of people I dislike but if you don't take the chance with him, you might miss out on something wonderful. Trust me, I know, I've been there. I nearly lost Hermione for similar reasons."

"But what if I'm right and he hasn't changed?"

Ron made a fist and held it up to Harry, "Then I'll punch him in the face and tell him to leave you alone. Look, I'm not saying you have to go sleep with him but talk to him, get to know him. It's been five years since you last saw him; a lot can happen you know."

Harry leaned back and was silent for a while. He knew Ron was right but he was afraid. His Gryffindor courage seemed to have packed up and left him. He desperately wanted a family but he just didn't know if it was possible with Draco. So many people were telling him the man had changed and he deserved a chance but Harry didn't know if his happiness was worth it. He needed to think things out for himself and come to a decision on his own.

He got up and walked over to Hugo, "I'll see you later, ok buddy?"

The child stretched his arms up. Harry smiled and leaned down and plucked the boy from his playpen. He hugged him fiercely to his chest. Yes, Harry wanted a family, so very much.

"I love you Hugo, you be a good boy for your parents and next time I see you, I'll have a surprise for you, ok?"

Hugo broke into a grin, "Love you Unc Harry."

Harry placed the boy back in his pen before walking to the door. Ron stood up and followed. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, a silent question in his eyes.

Harry faced his best mate, "I promise I'm going think about it. Just give me a few days. I have tomorrow off because I promised I'd take Teddy to the zoo. It'll give me some time to figure things out."

With that Harry headed home. He had been correct in telling himself it was going to be a long night. When the last of the alcohol left his system, his cat was pissed. It forced a shift and ran Harry ragged through the forest all night. It was four in the morning when he crawled into bed.

Six hours later found Harry sitting in Tonks' living room while she finished getting Teddy ready. Soon enough they both came down the stairs, Teddy rushing forward to his godfather. Harry swooped the five year old in his arms and spun him in circles. Tonks watched quietly from the corner.

She had never completely recovered from losing Remus. Harry could see the mask she wore daily to appear strong for her son. After the War, she had quit her job as an auror. She just didn't have the spirit in her anymore to be a dark wizard catcher. She ended up working for the Weasley twins at their shop. Her hair had been a light sandy brown since Remus' death. Harry missed the crazy bubblegum pink and would have done anything to see it again. In fact, Harry would have done anything to just get the old Tonks back.

Teddy was the only thing that kept his mom going. If not for him, Tonks would have followed her husband years ago. He was the shining flame in her otherwise dreary world. He was a Metamorphmagus just like her. He had bright teal colored hair except for two little patches at the nape of his neck. One was bright pink and the other, a light brown color. When Harry had asked him about it, he said it was for the parents he had never known. Harry had fought valiantly not to cry at the young child's words. His only reaction had been to crush Teddy to him and tell him just how special he was.

As Harry placed his godson back on the ground he asked, "So you ready to go, sport? Ready to have a fun day at the zoo?"

Teddy was jumping with joy and shouted "yes". Tonks smiled at her son's antics and told the two to have fun and be safe. Harry reminded her that they always were and him and Teddy headed out.

It was Teddy's first time at the zoo and he had a blast. He was ecstatic at seeing all the wild animals. His favorite was the penguins, oddly enough. He said he liked how they looked all fancy because they were wearing tuxedoes. Harry just laughed and agreed. They had lunch at one of the cafés and Teddy thought it the neatest thing in the world to be able to look out and see the monkeys while they ate. While Harry was enjoying spending time with Teddy, he wasn't able to focus solely on him.

His thoughts were interlaced with Malfoy. The previous night, his cat nagged on him about finding Draco. The animal wanted a family as much as Harry and it knew Draco was the solution to the emptiness inside that both the man and beast felt. Harry was still afraid of getting hurt. He had been hurt so many times, both emotionally and physically and didn't know if he could handle it again. He knew Ron was right, though, and that if he wanted his dreams to come true, he would have to take a chance.

After the zoo, Teddy wanted ice cream so Harry took him to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour which was now run by Florean's son. Harry was still saddened by the loss of the elder Fortescue and would never forget the man's generosity. It was while Harry was talking to Greg, Florean's son, that Teddy disappeared. Harry became frantic with worry. He couldn't understand how the boy had escaped from his sight.

Harry started searching up and down the streets all the while calling out for his godson. He hurried off to Fred and George's hoping he was there. Thankfully, Tonks had the day off.

As he got inside he called out for the twins who suddenly appeared.

"Harry, what brings you to our shop? Looking for some toys for one of the kids," Fred asked.

"Guys, have you seen Teddy? We were getting ice cream when he suddenly went missing. I had hoped he had come here."

George shook his head, "Sorry Harry but we haven't seen him. Do you want us to help you go look for him?"

Harry was becoming frantic, "No you guys stay here in case he shows up. Just call me if he does and I'll come and get him."

The twins promised to keep an eye out and Harry continued his searching. He checked in every shop he passed, praying Teddy would be in one. He had no such luck. Harry had reached the end of Diagon Alley and had searched every store there was. He was at his mind's end with worry and had no idea what to do. He spun in a circle and his eye caught the quickest glimpse of blue.

Harry spun back around and could have passed out with relief. He could make Teddy out through one of the shop windows. He looked up to see which store it was and groaned.

Harry huffed, "Of all the stores he could have ran into and he picks that one. Great, just great."

Harry trudged forward and tried to open the door without the bell ringing but had no such luck. He hurried over to his godson who was looking at a shelf full of the more unusual potion ingredients.

Harry grabbed Teddy's wrist and spun the boy around, "There you are. Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? I've told you numerous times to not run off! What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or kidnapped! Thank Merlin you're okay or else your mother would have me skinned alive!"

Teddy was in tears at his godfather's outburst. He had never seen Harry so livid and regretted running away.

He hugged Harry's neck, "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to scare you. I told you where I was going but I guess you didn't hear me. I never meant for you to worry. Please don't tell Momma or else she will be so mad with me!"

Harry rubbed soothing circles on Teddy's back, "It's ok, sport, just make sure you have my permission next time and I won't tell your mom. Why did you come here anyway?"

"He came to see me as I am his cousin and we have recently been catching up after my extended absence."

Harry spun around at the sound of the voice and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Harry tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the purring his cat had started to make.

He gulped, "Um, Malfoy, nice to see you. Then I guess he was never in any trouble if you were looking after him. Well, anyhow we need to be going. I promised to have him home by four."

Teddy spoke up, "No you didn't. Momma just said to be careful. You never said we'd be home any certain time."

For the first time in his life, Harry wanted to smack his godson. He watched as a smirk settled on Malfoy's lips. Harry wanted to think it looked mean but he couldn't help but think Malfoy looked sexy when he did that.

Malfoy tried again, "Since you don't have to be home any time soon, would you two like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

Harry groaned while Teddy was bouncing with joy, "Oh can we Harry? Please, pretty please?"

Harry wished he could say no but when Teddy stuck out his lip, he couldn't refuse. He grudgingly agreed and lost his breath when Teddy squeezed him tight.

Malfoy rubbed his hands together in excitement, "Lovely, let me just close up shop and grab my jacket and we shall be off."

Harry was in a panic. This night was turning into something awful. His cat on the other hand was overjoyed at being in such close proximity to his mate. They headed to a muggle diner in downtown London. Harry was shocked that Malfoy knew such places existed.

When they were seated, Teddy sat with Harry and Malfoy sat alone on the other side.

The blonde launched into conversation, "Teddy, how have you been? It's been a few weeks since I saw you."

Teddy delightfully started telling "Cousin Draco" about all his adventures. All the while Draco kept trying to catch Harry's eye but the brunet refused to look at him. That's how most of the dinner went. If Draco talked to Harry, he would reply with clipped answers and look away. Teddy seemed oblivious to the interactions between the adults and was happy to just be spending time with the both of them.

Harry could have jumped with joy when dinner was over and they were headed home. As they neared the apparation point, Teddy ran ahead to look through the windows of a toy shop. Draco paused and Harry kept on walking, hoping to go home as quickly as possible.

He wasn't that lucky, "Potter, would you please wait up?"

Harry stopped in his tracks and forced himself to remain quiet. Malfoy walked up and turned to face him.

"Can we please just talk? You and I both know this isn't going to go away. We need to try and sort things out."

Harry spat, "We have nothing to talk about Malfoy. I don't want a relationship with you and you don't want one with me so that is that."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "You can't possibly know what I do or don't want since you've hardly spoken a word to me since we've met. How you can say we have nothing to talk about is beyond me, we have a world of things to discuss. Just so you know, I do want a relationship with you."

Harry brushed him off and started walking again, "I want a real relationship not some one-sided affair Malfoy. I refuse to be used. Look, I'm tired and I just want to get Teddy home and then go to sleep."

Malfoy snapped, "Fine but we will continue this conversation. I know where you work at, Potter."

Harry stared dumbfounded as the blonde rushed forward and picked up Teddy. They hugged each other one last time before Malfoy said his goodbyes and apparated on the spot. Harry shook his head and grasped Teddy's hand and they too apparated.

* * *

**Ok so see promised it wouldn't be as long as a wait this time. Now the next chapter I have no idea of when it will be out seeing as im already behind and need to get caught up with school work. Hope you guys enjoy the newest installment and i would just like to say i love writing this story for you guys.**


	6. Lucky, Very Lucky

**Chapter 6**

Over the next couple of days, Harry made sure he did everything in his power to avoid Malfoy. The blonde had come to Ollivander's a few times but Harry had bribed his mentor to lie to him and say Harry was too busy to talk. Harry avoided walking past Malfoy's shop and would use the apparation point at the other end of Diagon Alley even if it was further away. He had stopped talking to his friends, except for Hermione, and would go straight home to reduce the amount of time he was in public and therefore reducing the possibility of running into Malfoy.

His cat had surprisingly been completely quiet. In fact, it had become so reclusive that Harry couldn't even shift. The animal refused to come out and Harry had been stuck in his human form ever since the dinner date. Harry knew this was its form of revenge. Not being able to shift had caused Harry to feel an emptiness inside of him. His cat had been a part of him for so long that now that part had been blocked off, he felt different.

He was sitting at home, drinking a cup of tea when there was a knock on his door. He grudgingly got up and answered and groaned inwardly when he saw it was Hermione. She had been hounding him for days for him to get over his prejudices and just go talk to Malfoy. After seeing how devious Malfoy could be, especially after the way he had forced Harry into the dinner date, he wanted no part to do with the prat.

"Hello Hermione? What do you need?"

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea before sitting heavily into the chair. If it was possible, Harry thought her belly had gotten bigger.

As Harry entered the kitchen," Geez, Hermione, how long until that kid is due?"

She glared at him before answering, "A few more weeks and little Rose should be coming. I'm hoping she'll make her appearance sooner rather than later. She is worse than what Hugo was."

Harry nodded and the two slipped into a tense silence. He knew the witch was waiting for him to crack but he wasn't going to. He might me tired and agitated but he wasn't going to let Hermione know that. As he was drinking his third cup of tea, the witch finally had it.

She slammed her cup down and Harry was surprised it didn't shatter, "That's it Harry. This has got to stop. You can't keep running away from your problems any longer and thankfully I took the liberty to help you. You have a lunch date with Draco tomorrow at noon at Leonardo's."

At hearing the witch's words, Harry spit the mouthful of tea out. After the mini coughing fit, he grabbed a towel and wiped up the mess he had just created. He was fuming with anger and couldn't even look at his best friend. How dare she have such audacity? How could she take his choice away?

Hermione got fed up with the silence, "Would you please say something? I'm just trying to help and thought maybe you just needed a nudge in the right direction."

Harry spun around slamming his fist on the table, "How could you Hermione? What made you think this was ok because in no way, shape, or form is this ok. You didn't even talk to me or ask me."

Hermione jumped to her feet well more of lurched to her feet and grabbed the chair to keep from falling, "Damn you Harry Potter. You are being an absolute little pig headed git. During the War, you ranted about equality and giving everybody a second chance but when it comes to it, you're a hypocrite. Fine, don't go to lunch, spend the rest of your life alone and miserable but leave your friends and the people who care about you out of it."

She grabbed her purse and stormed to the door. As she was about to leave she faced him one last time, "I don't want you at the house. I refuse to have such negativity around Hugo. So, until you straighten your act, you're forbidden to be around me or my family."

With that she walked out and slammed the door behind her. Harry stood in shock at her words. He knew she wasn't joking. He had never seen Hermione so livid. If looks could kill, Harry would be nothing more than a pile of ash right now. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. How did he always get himself in such a mess?

The next day found Harry hard at work at Ollivander's. Even his mentor had started to avoid him somewhat. Mr. Ollivander was currently in the back checking inventory. Harry was working on the new wand he had just made and was polishing it to perfection. He looked up when he heard the door open.

Draco Malfoy walked inside and actually smiled when he saw Harry sitting at the counter.

"About time. Every time I come in, you have been busy."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding, "Yeah, I've been working on making this wand and just wasn't able to part with it. What do you want Malfoy? It's only eleven; I'm not scheduled to meet you for another hour."

The blonde gave him a shocked look, "You mean you were actually going to come? I came here expecting to have to drag you to Leonardo's. I had assumed Hermione had made the date and never really asked you about it."

Harry gently put the wand down and finally looked at the man in front of him, "Yes, well she did and only told me about it yesterday afternoon. I was going to refuse to come but she has since then denied me the privilege of getting to see my godson Hugo. So, I figured I would placate her and go out to lunch with you."

Draco scowled at this, "Forget it Potter. I'll tell Hermione that you came to lunch and we just decided to be friends."

Harry jumped to his feet and stared at Malfoy, "What do you mean forget it? I thought this is what you wanted!"

Malfoy sneered at him, "I might want you but I refuse to be anyone's pity party. If you don't want to come on your own, I don't want you. Good day Potter."

With that the blonde turned and went to walk away. Harry grabbed his arm and forced him to face him. Draco glared daggers at him but Harry didn't remove his hand. He had finally decided to give the man a chance and he'd be damned if Malfoy ruined it.

Harry met Draco's eyes, "Look, it's not a pity date. Yes I want to see Hugo again but I agreed to go out with you because of something Hermione said. She finally said the right words to knock some sense into this thick skull of mine. You may not know it, but I can be extremely pig-headed."

Malfoy laughed a little at Harry's statement, "Yeah, I noticed. You going to tell me what she said?"

For the first time in his life, Harry actually smiled at the blonde. He nodded his head before returning to the counter. He packed up the wand and placed it in a safe place. He told Mr. Ollivander he was taking his lunch break a little early and would be back by one. He grabbed his scarf and met Malfoy at the door.

The two walked the short distance to Leonardo's in companionable silence. As they entered, Harry shivered at the change in temperature. It was late October and the temperature had already begun to drop. The restaurant was nice and toasty and he hastily removed his scarf and jacket. Even though they were half an hour early, they were quickly seated at a table. After placing their orders, Draco placed his chin on his hands and looked at Harry expectantly.

He softly asked, "So, what exactly did Hermione say to make you change your mind?"

Harry fidgeted in his chair, he was nervous, "Well basically she called me out as a hypocrite." At the blonde's confused look, Harry explained further, "She reminded me of just why we fought in the War."

Draco put in, "You mean to defeat a power hungry megalomaniac?"

The brunet chuckled, "That and she reminded me how much I wanted equality. I wanted people to be treated the same whether muggle-born or pureblood. I have always believed in second chances and yet the moment you asked for one I completely denied you the opportunity to prove yourself. I went against everything that I fought for. In my mind, I kept telling myself you were still the same arrogant git you were back in school. I didn't even allow you to be anything else. I judged you unfairly. I mean, I haven't seen you in five years and here I'm still controlled by school time rivalries."

Harry couldn't bear to look at the blonde anymore. He was so ashamed of his actions and knew that he had been in the wrong. He had spent all of last night thinking about what his best friend had said and it had finally clicked. He had realized it wasn't the fact that his mate was Malfoy. It was the fact that he was scared. For the first time in his life, he was scared out of his wits. He didn't know how to be in a relationship and he was still of afraid of being used by the dominant man in front of him.

He looked up when he felt warm fingers stroking the back of his hand. Mal… Draco was staring at him with kindness shining in his eyes. The blonde went from stroking to actually holding his hand and Harry curled his fingers around Draco's.

At that moment, the waiter showed up with their food. After he left, Draco whispered a silencing charm.

At Harry's look, the other wizard explained, "So we can talk without other's hearing us. We are already getting a few odd looks but I could care less. Harry, is it ok if I call you that."

Harry replied, "Only if I can call you Draco?"

Draco took a bite of his food before saying, "You can most definitely call me that. Anyways, I understand and I forgive you for your rather brash behavior. I understand what you are talking about."

"But how could you? This whole time you have wanted to spend time with me? You haven't acted like the jerk I've been."

Draco chuckled, "I've had more time to think about it than you have. You have been rather busy since the War and I'm sure I wasn't on the forefront of your mind. I on the other hand, while I have been busy, have also taken time to reflect on my past. I realize just how much of a cocky, arrogant bastard I was during school and I should be the one apologizing for all the horrible things I ever did to you and your friends."

Harry shrugged, "I gave as good as I got so it's no big deal to me. It's Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the rest of the Weasley's you should apologize to. They were the ones who just put up with it."

Draco sat back in his chair, "Well, you'll be happy to know I already have. Hermione seemed to accept me right away. Ron is still rather perplexed by my behavior but he is coming around. Neville almost fainted when I showed up at his door but he quickly got over it when I gave him a rare Amazonian Venomous Tentacula. The rest of the Weasley's have forgiven me especially when they found out about our predicament. They seem to be more than eager to help get you settled down."

By now both of them had finished eating and were able to talk without interruption. Harry was surprised that Draco had already done so many things to try and gain his trust. He was fully realizing just how wrong he had been about the man in front of him.

After taking a sip of his water, "Wow, Draco, I never knew you had it in you. You really have changed. The Draco I knew would never be seen conversing with muggle-borns and Gryffindors."

Draco merely smiled at him, that smile that Harry was quickly falling for, "Yes well the Harry I knew was supposed to marry Ginny Weasley, become head Auror, and start a whole new Weasley clan but that didn't happen now did it?"

Harry shook his head while trying to contain his laughter, "No, I guess it didn't did it? Ginny and I knew we were never going to make it right from the start. We think of each other too much as siblings plus there's the whole me being gay thing. As far as being an Auror, after the War I was tired of fighting. I got real interested in wand lore and decided that's what I wanted to do. I couldn't be happier."

"Yes, I've seen some of your work. Mr. Ollivander taught you well. I'm sure any first year will die with excitement at the prospect of having a wand made by the Boy Who Lived."

Harry blushed, "Please don't call me that. I always hated all those stupid titles people came up with for me. I mean don't they understand that I was famous for surviving the killing curse when I did absolutely nothing. My parents died and I got lucky. I mean what a great thing to be famous for."

Harry stopped talking. He was getting into uncharted waters. He had never really talked about things like that with anyone. It was too painful and he didn't want people to pity him. After that, Harry became more reserved. Draco noticed the change but couldn't get Harry to open back up.

The date seemed to go downhill after that. They continued with small talk but no more big, dark secrets were revealed. Draco accepted that Harry was going to reveal nothing more and let it drop. They parted at Ollivander's with promises to meet up for lunch again tomorrow.

The rest of the day flew by and Harry was glad when he was able to go home. That night he shifted for the first time in over a week. It felt wonderful to be in the familiar form and to feel the openness of the wilderness around him. He took a shower and slumped into bed. He had a restful night sleep and was looking forward to the next day.

It swiftly became a routine that Draco and Harry would meet up and have lunch together. Harry was sure he never delved into his past or any of his secrets that he kept to himself. He wasn't ready to appear so vulnerable in front of Draco. He had filled the blonde in about all his activity in the five years they had been apart. Draco always was so interested in Harry's life and never looked bored by what he had to say.

Draco divulged that he had detested Durmstrang and had actually missed Hogwarts and all its odds and ends. After he had finished his schooling, Draco had gone travelling to the jungles of Africa and South America. He had told Harry he had done so in the search of his mate.

Harry had been shocked, "But why ever would you go there?"

Draco shrugged, "Well, I never imagined that a shifter would call London home. Naturally I went to where shifters come from. There are a few clans in the Congo and even more in the Amazon. They are not as distrusted there and are even respected. I assumed you had been a mere passerby in the War and had gone home after it was over. Since I had known you for years; I never thought it could be you."

"Yeah well, I didn't think it could be you either. All I knew is that when I saved you from Greyback, I recognized your scent. I knew I had already come across it. It was that night in Malfoy Manor. I had already shifted by then."

Draco thought about it for a moment, "Yeah but then why didn't we bond then. We were in close enough contact multiple times."

Harry looked out the window; they were currently in Draco's workshop of _Simply Potions. _It was a beautiful afternoon and Harry was enjoying having it off. Draco was working on a potion but it wasn't a difficult one so he could talk while he brewed.

"Sirius explained it like this. He said that we were so stressed and scared that we weren't thinking about a mate. We were too worried about trying to survive. Add in the dozen other smells of human sweat and fear and such. It's no wonder we didn't recognize each other."

Draco looked up from his work, "Makes sense I suppose. I never thought of it that way. Anyway, I wish I'd of known you were here all along. I never would have left otherwise."

Harry looked at him and asked softly, "Did you meet any others of my kind? Did anyone know of me or my family?"

Harry had always wondered if maybe he had some family left alive that he didn't know about. If they were shifters and didn't live in London it was possible. He was hoping maybe Draco had run into some lost cousin or something.

Harry sighed when the blonde told him no. He had found some shifters but there were none that fit Harry's description. At seeing his mate's sadness, Draco walked over and pulled him into a hug. It was the first physical contact they had had besides a little bit of hand holding. Harry was rigid in his arms at first but as Draco's scent floated around him, he slowly relaxed. He had to admit that it felt nice to be held and comforted. He had never really had much experience with the feeling other than the few times Mrs. Weasley had done so.

Draco rubbed his back and said, "I probably didn't find every shifter clan so there is still some possibility left. Don't give up, I'll keep looking."

Before he knew it, Harry admitted, "I just want a family so bad. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Draco pulled back until Harry was at arm's length and then he gently forced the brunet to look at him, "You are not alone, understand? You have dozens of friends and family who love you and would do anything for you. You also have me, if you want me."

This was the first time they had broached the subject of being more than friends. Draco had tried but Harry always changed the subject. It was infuriating. Harry tried to pull out of Draco's grasp but the blonde refused.

Harry firmly said, "Let me go Draco."

Draco shook his head ever so slightly, "Harry, it's time we talked about being more than friends and you know it. We've been beating around the bush for two weeks now. We are destined mates and I think it's time we were truly honest with one another and started acting more like mates and less like friends."

Harry forced Draco to let him go and moved across the room. He wasn't ready; he would never be ready to give himself to Draco. Harry just couldn't imagine being a submissive 24/7 to the man. Thus far they had never really acted submissive or dominant in each other's presence and Harry wasn't looking forward to starting so. He had accepted Draco as a friend. Why couldn't that be enough?

Harry tried to hide the shaking in his limbs, "Draco, I already told you I just want to be friends. I don't want a relationship with you or anyone else. I've been on my own for so long now that I don't know how to be with someone else."

Draco clenched his fists, trying to hold in his temper but Harry could see the anger in his eyes. They were not longer a soft mercury but steel grey. The brunet backed up even more, afraid of what the veela might do.

Draco took a deep breath, "I understand you are scared but where is that Gryffindor courage you're so famous for? I've been patient Harry which is not in a veela's nature. I'm coming to the end of my patience. We are meant to be together, why don't you understand that?"

Harry lashed out, "I don't want to be anyone's mate. I want to be my own person and not have to worry about someone telling me what to do."

"I don't want to tell you what to do unless you have a stupid idea in your head that could get you killed. As your mate, I just want to protect you and make you happy. I love you," the blonde confessed.

Harry's eyes went wide at hearing the confession, "No you don't, you can't possibly love someone like me. That or you're just saying it. I may be a submissive but I am not stupid."

Draco shouted, "What does it matter if you are a submissive? That only means I'll want to protect you more and what do you mean someone like you?"

Both men were livid and were staring each other down. The potion had since been forgotten. Draco was so upset, his wings had come out and his shirt was in tatters around him. Harry had been caught off guard when it happened.

"Because as I submissive, you will make all my decisions for me. Any order you give, I will have to follow and I won't have a choice. I'll be nothing more than your play toy. I won't let that happen again. I was abused all through my childhood by my aunt and uncle and I refuse to go there again."

The room went utterly silent at Harry's outburst. He had never spoken of his childhood to Draco. He had made sure to keep it bottled up inside. Harry cursed himself for losing control. He had built walls for himself and they were quickly crumbling around him.

Draco's face softened, "You think I would hurt you because I'm a dominant veela? I would never do that. I might punish you for misbehaving but it would be nothing severe. A dominant's role is to protect and love, not use and abuse. As far as making your own decisions, I would never take that away from you unless it was something serious. What kind of person do you think I am?"

Harry was slowly breaking. He wanted to believe Draco but he had seen first-hand how cruel a dominant could be to his submissive and it was an experience he would never forget. Harry had to get out of the room. He needed to run, to let his cat out and put all his emotions away. He needed a chance to reconstruct his walls and recollect himself. He had revealed too much to Draco.

"I need to go. I can't be here anymore. I just need to go."

Harry rushed for the door but Draco stopped him. Harry turned on him and the blonde gasped. Harry's eyes were not their normal forest green. They were yellow, like cat eyes. He lost his grip and Harry pushed forward. Draco followed him but Harry was too fast. He was using his cat's abilities to stay ahead. Draco knew he had to catch Harry before he reached the apparation point because he had no idea where Harry lived. He put on a last burst of energy and managed to grab Harry's robes before the man apparated.

They tumbled to the ground in front of Harry's house. Harry was horrified that Draco now knew where he lived. As soon as he was able, he struggled to his feet and shifted. Draco was stunned at the large black jaguar before him. His coat had a beautiful auburn tint when the sun hit it right. The cat stared at him before turning and running.

Draco growled, he was tired of this cat and mouse game. It was time the two of them talked and got everything out. He once more spread his wings and lifted into the air. He gained enough altitude until he could see the jaguar running across an open field. He was somewhat shocked that Harry hadn't run for the forest but he quickly realized the cat was going for speed not camouflage. Draco followed Harry with confidence that the cat would tire before he did.

Draco spotted a small pond up ahead and noticed that Harry was headed for it. He smiled to himself. All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to make his attack. He landed on a hill overlooking the pond as Harry splashed into the water. Draco had to admit, the animal was stunning and had more stamina than he thought. He was about to make his move when something blinded him. He looked up and saw a muggle with a rifle that was pointed straight at Harry. A scream left Draco's lips and he watched in slow motion as the cat spun to face him. At the same time, there was an ear splitting bang. Draco watched helplessly as the bullet made contact with Harry. The cat made a strangled growl before slumping into the water.

Draco ran forward, fear choking him. Harry couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. He ran full force into the pond and didn't care that he was getting soaking wet. He was only worried about reaching the body floating silently. Draco cringed when he saw the amount of blood that already tainted the pond red. Another gun shot went off and Draco felt searing pain in his right wing. He screamed and turned to face the hunter. He pulled out his wand and shot a stunning spell at the man. He flopped to the ground, completely unconscious.

Draco once more turned his attention to his mate. By now Harry had shifted back into his human form. Draco picked him up and cradled him in his arms before returning to land. As soon as he was clear of the water, he apparated to the only place he could think of.

Sirius and Severus were in a serious snogging session when the familiar popping sound of someone apparating reached their ears. The two jumped apart when they heard strangled sobs coming from the kitchen. They quickly rushed towards the sounds and stopped dead at what they saw. Draco was kneeling on the floor, blood dripping steadily from a hole in his wing. At his feet, was a completely naked and unconscious Harry, a puddle of blood pooling around his head.

The blonde looked up with tears in his eyes, "Please help him, you have to save him Severus. I can't lose him, I just can't."

Severus snapped into action. While he was a potions master, he was also a superb healer. He quickly conjured a stretcher and lifted Harry onto it. He whisked the brunet upstairs and deposited him on a bed. He turned the man over, looking for the wound. He spotted a hole at the base of Harry's skull. Draco and Sirius entered the room just as Severus was extracting the bullet.

The elder wizard looked at his godson, "What in Merlin's beard happened? Why doess Potter have a muggle bullet in his neck?"

As Draco told the couple what happened, Severus continued to work on Harry. He forced multiple strengthening and blood replenishing potions down his throat. He carefully sealed up the bullet wound. He poured more potions down Harry's throat, all of them meant to fight against infection and heal his body from the inside out. Severus managed this all within a span of about fifteen minutes. He slumped against the bed until he realized Draco was still bleeding as well.

He motioned for the blonde to sit while he tended his wing. Draco tried to say he was fine but Severus ignored him. Draco had to drink a few potions of his own and winced as he felt his wing being stitched together. He was exhausted by the time Severus was done.

He glanced at Harry and asked, "Will he be ok?"

Sirius looked at his partner, fear in his eyes. It was his godson, after all, that was fighting for his life. While Severus had worked, Sirius had remained in the corner paralyzed with fear. He had already lost his best friends; he couldn't lose his godson as well.

Severus checked Harry over once more before saying, "As usual, Potter was lucky. The bullet managed to miss all vital organs and so he won't be crippled or anything. Nor will he have any more brain damage than what he already had. No, in a few days, he should be driving us all crazy again as usual."

Draco's head fell against the chair in relief as Sirius hugged his partner. All three men knew how close Harry had once again come to death. They were starting to think the whole "a cat has nine lives" thing applied to Harry as well.

Sirius turned to Draco, "Thank you for saving him. I know he's making things difficult but he will come around eventually. Just keep working on him. You've already made such progress."

Draco smiled, "Thanks Sirius but I'm far from getting him to love me. He has so many secrets and things that I don't even know about. Just today he hinted that he was abused as a child. He has never spoken of his childhood; in fact he has never really spoken of anything prior to the War ending. I feel like I hardly know him. I've told him all about when I was a kid and figured if I opened up, he would to."

Draco dropped his head in his hands. Harry was turning out to be the most difficult puzzle he had ever tried to tackle. He was constantly taking one step forward and three or four steps back. He was slowly running out of ideas to win his mate over.

He looked up when he felt a comforting hand on his back. Sirius was staring down at him, "I would tell you if I could but Harry has made me swear not to tell anyone what I know. If it makes you feel better, Harry has secrets that no one knows, not even me or Ron and Hermione. He's had a hard life Draco and thinks himself broken and unlovable because of what he has suffered. Even though we try and show him that's not the case, we can't seem to get it through to him. Keep trying and I trust you it will be worth the fight."

"Oh I know Harry is worth the fight. I've never wanted anything more in my life and I don't plan on giving up anytime soon. I just need to rethink my tactics is all."

Severus spoke up, "Yes, well you can do that after you get some rest. Here's a dreamless potion for you to take. Don't even think about arguing with me. You need your rest and that's final."

Draco accepted the potion but complained the whole time. He muttered about being an adult and yet he was being treated like a child. That earned him a smack on the head.

"Ok, ok I'm going. Same room as usual when I sleep over?"

Sirius nodded and Draco headed out of Harry's room. Minutes later he was sound asleep in his own bed. Severus checked Harry one last time before he and Sirius left him alone to heal. Severus fixed a pot of tea before the resettled themselves on the couch. Sirius lay with his head resting on Severus' chest.

Severus said quietly, "They were lucky today, very lucky. I hope for both their sakes that Draco can win Harry over. The man gets into far too much trouble on his own and needs a watchful eye on him. Draco has never been happier than when Harry finally agreed to give him a chance."

Sirius spoke, "Yes they are good for each other, there's no doubt of that. Harry just has a harder time of letting his fears go and he runs from his problems instead of facing them which is what he is doing now. I hope he doesn't do it so much that he runs Draco off."

Severus chuckled as he ran his hand through his partner's hair, "If there is one thing you need to know about a Malfoy is that they always get what they want. Draco will win Harry over eventually, how much of their sanity is intact by the end of it is the question."

Sirius smiled before leaning up and kissing Severus. Very quickly they had resumed their activities they had been participating in before they had been interrupted.

* * *

**Ok so wow chapter six is up and ready. I hope to have another chapter up very soon. Thanks for being such awesome fans. I can't tell you how much I enjoy writing this story!**


	7. Promises

**Chapter Seven**

Draco spent the next two days over with Sirius and Severus. He had closed the shop down until further notice so he could be there when Harry woke up. Ron and Hermione had stopped by multiple times to check on their friend. The rest of the Weasley's had stopped by as well. Sirius and Draco would only leave Harry's bedside to eat or when Severus forced them to.

Draco had snuck back in and was sitting by the window in Harry's room when he heard a noise. He turned to see Harry's eyelashes fluttering. He rushed over and grasped Harry's hand in his as he watched his mate.

Draco whispered, "Harry, love, please come back to me. I need you."

The brunet groaned before finally opening his eyes all the way. The first thing he saw was Draco. Harry smiled at seeing the blonde. Even though they had fought, Draco was still around.

Harry tried to sit up and Draco wrapped an arm around him, making sure he didn't fall over. He handed the shifter a glass of water and Harry drunk it greedily. He rubbed the back of his neck and winced.

Draco noticed the motion, "I'm sure you are still a little sore."

Harry gave a small nod, "Ughhh, what happened? I remember us fighting and me running away. The last thing I do remember was standing in that pond and spotting you on the hill. After that my mind is a blank."

Draco adjusted his spot on the bed as he explained, "You were shot, love. A muggle shot you with a rifle. The bullet hit you at the base of the neck. You were lucky it managed to miss anything vital. You've been out for two days."

Harry looked around, "Are we in Sirius and Severus' house?"

Draco gave Harry a light kiss on the forehead. The brunet tried to move away from his mate but he had nowhere to go. He blushed at the affection Draco was showing.

Draco explained further, "Yes we are. I brought you here after you were injured. Severus is also a superb healer. He fixed you up in a jiffy. He fixed me up to even though I told him not to worry about it."

Harry's eyes went wide, "You were hurt to? Where, how? Let me see!"

Draco pushed his mate gently back down, "Easy Harry, don't overdo it. You are still healing. It was nothing. The bullet went right through my wing. You were the one that had the bullet lodged inside."

Harry ran his hands over Draco's shoulders. The blonde was shirtless and so he let his wings loose when he felt Harry's probing fingers. Draco placed Harry's hand over the healed up wound. Draco shuddered at the sensations he was feeling as Harry ran his fingers over his sensitized wing.

The brunet snatched his hand back at Draco's reaction. He averted his eyes and let his hands fall in his lap.

Draco traced Harry's cheek with his fingertips, "Harry I'm sorry for pushing you. I never meant to make you run away. I just wanted to talk and I still do. Please Harry."

Harry refused to look at him, "Why is it so important to you? Isn't friendship enough? I thought that is what you wanted."

"Harry your friendship means everything but we are meant to be more than that. You're my mate and I'm yours."

Harry tried to stand and with some difficulty he managed it. Draco growled at him but he ignored it.

"See, already you want to control me," Harry pointed out.

Draco threw his hands in the air, "I'm not trying to control you but you shouldn't be standing. You haven't fully healed yet."

Harry brushed him off, "I'm fine Draco and I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want a relationship? I agreed to be your friend and told you that's all I ever wanted. I've always made sure to make myself clear."

Draco glared at him, "Well then you shouldn't have said what you said five years ago. It gave me too much hope for a mate."

"What did I say to make you think otherwise?"

Draco moved closer to Harry, "After you saved me, you looked at me and said we will meet again, mate. It's the only time you ever said that to me. I thought you wanted a mate since you did save me. You could have left me there."

Harry faced him, "I didn't know it was you. You were wearing a cloak remember? Hell I didn't know it was you I was saving or else I wouldn't have done it!"

Draco went still. He glared at Harry before turning away. He said nothing as he walked out the room and headed towards his own. Harry cursed himself before following.

"Draco, I didn't mean that. I was just mad; I swear I didn't mean it."

Draco spun around and his eyes were fuming, "How dare you? I've done nothing but be nice to you. I've been patient, I even saved your life and this is how you repay me? You know what; you're going to get your wish. You were right, we don't belong together. I'm leaving and you will never have to see me again. Then you won't have to worry about accidentally saving me."

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please Draco, don't go! Let me make this up to you!"

Draco pulled a shirt over his head and stormed out the room. He paid Harry no mind and continued to head downstairs. He passed Sirius and Severus in the kitchen. At seeing Harry, the two men scrambled from their seats.

Sirius called out, "Harry" but was ignored as the blonde and brunet went to the door. Harry tried pleading with Draco again but it served nothing more than getting a door slammed in his face.

Harry slumped to the floor, his head in his hands. He body was shaking as he started to cry. Sirius and Severus moved closer and Harry looked up at them.

He clambered to his feet and looked at Severus, "You were right, I'm an ungrateful prat and I don't deserve your godson. I don't deserve anybody's love and affection. I'm sorry for letting you both down."

Severus tried to say something but Harry walked away with his shoulders slumped. He was at a loss for words as he stared at Sirius.

"What just happened? Why did my godson storm out of here and why did yours just admit something I've been telling him for years?"

Sirius shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Harry obviously said something to upset Draco. I say we let them work their problems out on their own. If everybody keeps getting them together, those two are never going to form a bond with each other."

Severus nodded his consent and went to go make dinner. They saw no more of Draco or Harry for the rest of the night. Harry refused to eat and Draco wasn't picking up his phone. The next morning, Harry's bed was empty and the brunet was nowhere to be found in the house.

The two wizards were sitting down to breakfast when Sirius' cell rang. Both men hoped it was one of their godsons. As Sirius hung up the phone, Severus was waiting.

"Hermione has gone into labor. That was Ron. They are at St. Mungo's as we speak. He's called Harry and Draco but wasn't able to get a hold of either of them," said Sirius quietly.

"Well, I guess we will head to the hospital and hope the two of them show up. Maybe the birth of this child will be something they have in common and can bring them together. Lord knows they both have soft spots for children."

Sirius smiled as he pulled Severus into a kiss before they both turned and apparated to St. Mungo's.

By the end of the day, Hermione had given birth to a beautiful little girl who was named Rose. It was a gloriously happy day that was tainted by the absence of two of Hermione's dearest friends. She had prayed that both Harry and Draco would be present to see the birth of her child. Harry had been like a brother to her since her school days. Even though she and Draco had only been on speaking terms for a few months, the two had quickly bonded and she missed him as much as Harry. No one knew where the two young wizards were and they were starting to worry.

After leaving his godfather's house, Draco had returned to his flat above his potions shop and refused to come out. He had locked himself inside and everyone else out. He wished to have no contact with anyone and had shut his phone off and locked his eagle owl inside its cage. He was practically boiling over with rage. How could Harry have said that? He was a bloody Gryffindor and the savior of the Wizarding World! It was his job to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. Yet he had said he would have let Greyback torture Draco if he had known it was the blonde. Draco felt broken. He had always had a crush on Harry, ever since their first meeting in Madam Malkins.

He could still remember that day as if it had only happened yesterday. He may have been elven but when he first saw Harry walk through the doors, he had fallen fast. Even in his ridiculously oversized muggle clothes, Harry was stunning. That messy black hair and shining green eyes were the sexiest things Draco had ever seen. Draco had been furious when Harry had refused his friendship and so he had become enemies with the brunet. That way even if Harry hated him, Draco was always on Harry's mind. When Draco realized Harry was his mate, he had nearly fainted. He was going to get his dream come true, he was going to be with the boy he had always pined for. Now that dream was shattered.

Draco stood in the shower, crying his heart and soul out. He was never going to be happy. He was never going to have a family or be loved like he had always wanted. Sure, his mother loved him but he wanted more.

He croaked out, "Why me? Is this punishment for the mistakes I made when I was barely an adult? For crimes I was forced to commit! I don't understand why I deserve this!"

Draco's body was convulsing as he cried harder and harder. Eventually, he could stand no longer and fell to the floor of the shower. By now the spray of water was cold but he barely noticed. Inside, Draco was dying. Harry had refused him point blank and Draco didn't know what to do. He still wanted Harry but he would rather be alone than be with a man who wanted him dead.

Hours later, Draco lay in his bed exhausted. His body ached and his heart barely beat. He had no more tears to cry. Draco was alone in the world. He may have friends but without his mate, he was alone.

If only Draco knew that he wasn't the only one suffering. Miles away, Harry was as broken as the blonde. He had woken early and left Sirius' place without waking anyone. He had gone to Diagon Alley to Draco's shop but it was pointless. He had pounded on the door for half an hour but never got an answer. He headed home miserable.

For the first time in his life, Harry and his cat were in complete agreement about Draco, they missed him. Harry cursed himself a dozen times over for what he had said. He hadn't meant it. He would have saved Draco no matter what. He just wanted Draco to quit pestering him about the relationship thing and he had spoken before he thought. Harry would take it back in a heartbeat if he could. He couldn't explain how hard it had been to see Draco's expression after he had spoken. The blonde had looked defeated and Harry hated that it was his fault.

In all their years of knowing each other, Draco had never looked defeated. Even when he was pleading with Dumbledore on that tower, Draco had a fire in his eye. And with a few simple words, Harry had managed to extinguish that beautiful flame.

After he had come home, he did what he always did, he shifted and ran. It was the only way he could deal with his problems. In his cat form, his human problems didn't have the same intensity. His animal thought in different terms. It didn't care about the past and only worried about the present. It didn't care that Draco had once been any enemy. All it cared about was that Draco was its mate and both it and Harry needed the blonde.

Harry returned hours later, battered and bruised. He had purposely hurt himself by running into rocks and trees and even plunging into a raging river. He was punishing himself for what he had said. Similar to what Draco had done, he stood in the shower crying.

He whispered aloud, "Fine, I'll admit, it. I like him… a lot. I may even bloody love him for all I know. God, why did it have to take something like this to make me realize it?"

Later as Harry was lying in his bed, he checked his phone and was shocked at the amount of voicemails. All of them from friends and family telling him that Hermione had gone into labor. He cussed aloud at one more thing he had screwed up. He had wanted to be there to see the little girl born. He had been there for Hugo and should have been there for her as well. Could he get anything right? He promised to go visit Hermione in the morning and with that fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning was overcast and there was a light drizzle. Still, Harry went to the hospital to see his friend. When he arrived, he quickly headed to the maternity ward and instantly spotted Ron sitting in the hallway. The red head was still asleep and a trickle of drool was winding its way down his cheek. Harry shook his shoulder to wake him.

The man was disoriented but his eyes went wide when he saw Harry. He jumped up and pulled the brunet into a hug.

"Blimey Harry, where have you been? Everybody has been searching high and low for you and Malfoy? What happened?"

Harry looked away, "I don't really want to talk about it. Where's Hermione? I want to see how she is doing."

Ron's eyes grew sad, "You can't."

"What? Why?"

Ron fell back into the chair, "I don't know! The doctors just said complications arose and they have been in her room for about an hour now. They have taken about ten different potions in her room and they still won't let me see my wife!"

Harry sat beside his friend and patted him on the back, "Where's the baby?"

Ron said quietly, "Rose is in the neonatal ward with all the other newborns. Would you like to go see her?"

Harry nodded and the two men headed off. He apologized to Ron for missing Rose's birth.

He only shrugged and said, "I know you have a good reason for doing so and I trust you will tell me eventually." They had arrived and looked through the glass where they could see rows of cribs with monitors beside them. Ron pointed to one and said, "Well, that's her. Gosh, she's so tiny. I mean Hugo was tiny but Rose seems even more so."

Harry nearly started crying when he saw the baby. She had a head full of red hair and Harry could see that her eyes were a bright blue. He regretted not being there to see her come into the world.

A medi-witch walked up to them and asked, "Are you Ronald Weasley?"

Ron nodded and immediately asked, "How's my wife? Can I go see her now?"

The witch smiled, "Your wife is doing much better. She had some internal bleeding that we didn't notice but it has been stopped and she is stable. She will have to stay here for a few more days but she is quickly on the road to recovery."

Ron sagged with relief at the good news. He and Harry followed the witch to Hermione's room. The woman was pale but awake. She smiled when she saw Harry walk in behind Ron. She kissed her husband and asked about Rose but her attention was clearly on Harry. Ron understood the two wanted to talk and promised to come back later.

After he had left, Harry took a seat beside the witch. He was expecting her to be mad at him, to lecture him on missing Rose's birth.

He was shocked when she asked, "What happened between you and Draco?"

Harry tried to ignore the question by saying, "Rose is beautiful Hermione. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should have been and I know that."

"Yeah you should have but I'm assuming it had something to do with Draco so I'm willing to forgive you. Now again I ask, what happened between the two of you?"

Harry rubbed his hand through his hair, "Why do you assume something happened with us?"

Hermione gave him a look, "Harry both of you were absent from something you two would normally never have missed. Quit stalling and tell me."

Harry dropped his head, "I screwed up…horribly. I told him something I didn't mean and I think I ran him off for good."

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her, "What did you say? I know Draco and he isn't going to give up on you."

Harry went to stand in front the window, "I told him that if I had known it was him I would have never saved him from Greyback."

He heard her gasp and couldn't face her, "Harry, how could you? Draco cares about you and you pretty much said you wished he was dead."

Harry still wouldn't face her, "Don't you think I know that! I didn't mean it; I just wanted him to leave me alone but I never meant for that to come out. I regretted it as soon as I said it, hell, I still regret it." He spun towards her and his eyes were livid, "Gods, I regret. If you could have seen his face, you would have hexed me. All the color left his cheeks and he shut down. The light left his eyes and he looked almost dead. I tried to apologize but he didn't want to hear it, not that I can blame him. He left right after and I haven't seen him since. I tried going to his shop but he never opened the door."

Tears were once more flowing down Harry's face. He crumpled onto the bed and Hermione pulled him to her. She rubbed circles in his back as the man broke down for the second time in a day.

In between sobs, "I never meant it. I never meant to hurt him."

Hermione whispered, "I know, Harry. I know." She picked his hand up and noticed bruising. "Harry what happened?"

He didn't have the strength to ignore her, "I punished myself. I punished myself for hurting Draco."

Tears had started to roll down Hermione's cheeks, "Oh, Harry. Don't you know that is not going to fix anything?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah but I didn't know what else to do. I'm going crazy without him. It's only been two days since I've seen him and I'm losing my mind. I've gotten so used to meeting him for lunch and talking for hours. I don't know what to do Hermione. He won't forgive me and I can't even be mad at him for it."

Hermione was at a loss of words. She couldn't see an answer to Harry's problem. Draco was a proud person and Harry had stripped him of that. He would not forgive Harry easily if ever for doing so.

Harry spoke again, "That's not even the worst part."

Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry went to the window again, "If this had happened back in school or even a few weeks ago, it wouldn't bother me that Draco hated me. In fact I would be glad he wanted nothing to do with me but that was before… before…."

Hermione asked softly, "Before what Harry?"

Harry locked eyes with her and said, "Before I fell in love with him."

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened with shock, "Oh, Harry, no."

Harry sat back in the chair, all the fight gone from his body, "I get it now. I've been so afraid because the more and more time I spent with him, the more I started to like him. I was so scared. I couldn't accept the fact that I was falling for Draco. Now when I admit it, I've lost him for good. I love him Hermione but he doesn't love me."

The witch was silent. For the first time in her life, Hermione had no clever solution. She couldn't go to the library and search for the answer. No professor would be able to help her this time. She had no solution to Harry's problem and could only stare at her friend.

"I'm an idiot Hermione. I always wanted a mate. Because they turned out to be a person I didn't get along with in school, I decided to not even give them a chance. When I did, it was too late. I was so against having Draco because I was sure we weren't right for each other when in reality we are a perfect match. I'll never forgive myself for pushing him away." He looked at her, "Thanks for pushing to get to know him, even if it was for only a little while."

Hermione smiled at him and said words she didn't really believe, "Don't worry Harry, Draco will come back. If he loves you as much as I think, he will come back."

Harry laughed, "Thanks but you don't have to lie to me. We both know what I said is unforgivable."

Hermione tried to say more but Harry shook his head. He hugged her and promised to visit later and silently left the room. Ron gave him an inquiring look but Harry just walked away. He and Ron were brothers in all but blood but the red head would never understand what Harry was going through like Hermione did.

Harry left the hospital and thought about going to Draco's but decided against it. He was going to have to accept the fact that Draco had walked out of his life and wasn't coming back. There was no sense in dragging out the inevitable by going to the shop. He stopped by a local restaurant and got some food to go. He hadn't eaten in over a day and was starving.

When he returned home, Harry slumped on the couch and started to eat. He took a few bites before pushing the food away. He had lost his appetite when he realized the food was from Leonardo's, the restaurant Harry and Draco had gone to on their first date. He wiped the tears away before they could start.

To try and take his mind off things, he decided to go visit Teddy. He hadn't done so in a few weeks and missed the boy. He took a shower and performed a quick spell on his face to disappear the redness and the bags around his eyes. Teddy was a very perceptive lad and Harry didn't feel like explaining things.

When he arrived at Tonks, Teddy met him at the door. Harry immediately had his arms full of rambunctious five year old.

"Harry, I didn't know you were coming over.," Teddy said excitedly.

"I hadn't planned on it but it's been a while and I missed my godson so I figured I'd stop on by. Where's your mum?"

Teddy grabbed his hand and pulled him along while saying, "She's in the living room talking to Grandma. Can we go flying Harry? You left your Firebolt here from the last time."

Harry smiled a small smile, "Sure, if it is okay with your mum."

By now the two had reached the living room and both women looked up at the sound of footsteps. Harry hugged both of them and asked Tonks how she was doing. She was the same as always, just going through the motions of life.

"Hiya Harry, I wish I'd known you were coming, I would have made enough dinner for all of us," Tonks told him.

Harry brushed it off, "It's fine, I'm not all that hungry anyway. I just wanted to come see how you were doing and visit with Teddy for a little while. I've got work in the morning so I can't stay long anyway."

Tonks gave a small grin before resuming her conversation with her mother. Andromeda said a quiet hello to Harry and asked how we doing. The brunet lied and said he was doing fine. He then scurried off to find Teddy. The boy was in the backyard, Harry's Firebolt on the ground beside him.

Harry walked over and picked up the broom, "Ready to go Ted?"

They mounted the broom and Harry kicked off. It was a nice night to go flying since the rain had let up earlier in the day. Harry flew lazily over the countryside and listened as Teddy pointed out all sorts of things. He let his mind wander back to Draco. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. He was wondering where he was at the moment and what he was doing. If he was honest with himself, he was wondering if Draco missed Harry as much as Harry missed Draco.

Harry was knocked from his stupor when he heard Teddy, "Harry, Harry!"

"Sorry Ted, what's wrong," he shouted over the wind.

Teddy craned his neck to look at him, "Um, it's getting dark and I'm hungry."

With that, Harry turned the broom and headed back to Tonks. He said his goodbyes and was about to leave when Andromeda met him at the door.

"Harry, do you have a moment?"

Harry sighed. He had enjoyed his time with Teddy but he was ready to go home and didn't really care what the old witch had to say.

He put a grin on his face as he asked, "Yes ma'am."

The old witch leaned against the wall, "Now you might be able to full Teddy and Nymphadora but I know something is wrong. Care to tell me?"

Harry gaped at the woman. How had she figured that out? He had been careful to keep a mask on all day and hide how he was really feeling.

She spoke again, "Harry, hon, I've been around for a while. I can tell these things. After watching my daughter do it for half a decade, I consider myself an expert."

Harry gave a short laugh, "It's nothing that can be fixed Andromeda. I screwed up. I'm just trying to get over it but it's going to take a while."

The witch tried to get him to say more but Harry refused. He wished her a good night before taking his leave. That night, Harry had as restless a night sleep as the previous one. He woke up the next morning exhausted after tossing and turning all night. When he did sleep, his dreams had been haunted by Draco.

The day was uneventful and boring for Harry. Mr. Ollivander caught on to his mood and left him alone. Harry left as soon as his shift was over. He headed home and ate a few pieces of toast but nothing more. He thought about going running but his cat was still depressed and didn't want to. Harry curled up on the couch and stayed there until he fell asleep. The rest of the week passed in much the same manner. He visited Hermione once more before she was released from the hospital. She told Harry that Draco had dropped by but had not even mentioned Harry's name.

Before he left she told him, "He looks bad Harry. Both of you do, I'm not sure who looks worse. You have got to fix things or else you guys are going to waste away."

"What can I do Hermione? You already know he won't forgive me. So why bother? Just drop it, ok?"

Harry walked out the room and rounded a corner where he crashed into someone. Both of them fell to the ground. When Harry looked up, green eyes locked with grey. Draco sat opposite Harry and he could tell Hermione was right. The blonde's hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes like Harry.

Harry scrambled to his feet and muttered a quick apology before hurrying off. He looked over his shoulder once and saw Draco staring after him. Harry didn't turn back though and kept on walking. He didn't head home, instead he went to a muggle park that he enjoyed going to. He would often bring Teddy here to play or picnic. He had even brought Draco here a few times.

He settled onto one of the benches and dropped his head in his hands. He had slowly started to accept life without Draco but now everything he had lost came rushing back. He knew that no matter how much time passed, he would never be over Draco.

Harry looked up when he felt someone sit beside him and was shocked to see Draco. He couldn't even fathom an idea of why the blonde was here. The only thing Harry could come up with was Draco had come to yell at him some more.

Instead Draco said, "I think we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about Draco? I royally screwed up and you have every reason in the world to hate me."

Draco looked at him, "I don't hate you. I will admit I was completely pissed off at what you said and wanted to hex you into next year but I don't hate you. I could never hate you, no matter what you think."

Harry barked out a laugh, "Not trying to bring up old grudges but that sure didn't seem the case back at Hogwarts."

Draco smirked, "You can be very thick sometimes. I never hated you back then. I'm going to be brutally honest with you. I've had a crush on you from the very first time I saw you in Madam Malkins. When you refused my friendship, I decided I'd rather have you hate me than ignore me."

Harry shook his head unable to believe what he was hearing, "Well, can you blame me? You were sort of an arrogant git back then. Now that I think about it, I wasn't much better. I was awful to you as much as you were to me."

"That's how things usually work. That's why I saved you that night in the manor. I knew it was you from the moment I saw you. I would have died before I turned you in. I would do the same thing a thousand times over. It's the only honorable thing I ever did in that stupid War. It's one of the few things I don't regret," Draco said.

Harry could tell the blonde was telling the truth and how much the War still haunted him. Harry scooted closer and was relieved when Draco didn't move away. He thought about what to say and decided he had to be as honest as Draco.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I never did thank you properly for saving us that night. It wasn't the only honorable thing you did. You didn't kill Dumbledore; you didn't fight against me in the final battle. Those are all good things you did. You did what you had to survive. If you had have done anything different, Voldemort would have killed you and you wouldn't be here now."

"Yeah well, I guess that is true and you're welcome, by the way."

Harry continued, "Since we are being truthful, I regret a lot of things. I regret not being able to stop Voldemort sooner. I regret all the lives that were lost. I regret not being friends with you sooner but most of all I regret what I said back at Sirius'. If I could rewind that moment and do it over I would. I would have saved you no matter what. If I had have known it was you, I probably would have tried even harder. It's taken me a while but it finally dawned on me."

Draco looked up from staring at the ground, "What did?"

Harry locked his eyes with the blonde, "That I care about you. In fact, I love you. This week has been a living hell. I can't sleep; I don't eat. I feel like a zombie. I have missed you so much. I miss talking to you and having lunch with you. I miss your smile and that smirk you get when I do something dumb. I miss your presence and the comfort I feel when around you. I finally accepted the fact that I like you and I have for a while. The truth is I've liked you from the night you refused to kill Dumbledore. I knew then you weren't evil but I never understood how deep my feelings ran. I refused to accept the truth because I've been afraid."

Draco scooted closer until their thighs were touching. He took Harrys hand in his and smiled when Harry squeezed back.

Draco spoke first, "What in the world could you possibly be afraid about?"

Harry blushed, "I was afraid because it was you. I was scared that since I would be a submissive, you would make me a slave and get back at me for everything I ever did to you. I was abused my aunt and uncle my entire childhood because they hated me. I thought you would do the same thing. I assumed you would never love me but use me. The only thing I've ever wanted is a family and I knew finding my mate was the key to that dream. When you revealed I was your mate, I thought that dream went down the toilet. I understand now it was the complete opposite. My future is with you, Draco. You are my mate and I am yours." Harry looked away, "That is if you'll have me. I completely understand if you never want to see me again. What I said was horrible and…"

"Harry," the brunet looked at the blonde, "Hush, you talk too much. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. Of course I want you. I always have and always will. I know you didn't mean what you said and I shouldn't have reacted how I did. I think I understand why you've resented being with me now. We have a lot to overcome but from this point on, we will do it together."

Harry's smile couldn't have been bigger as Draco hugged him. He snuggled as close as he could get to the taller man. A warm heat flowed through his body and Harry reveled in it. His cat was purring and Harry couldn't agree with the animal more. They had gotten their mate.

Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's head and inhaled deeply. He sighed as Harry's scent overwhelmed him.

"Ahh, you smell so good, chocolate with a touch of cedar. You have such a wild scent but it suits you."

Harry laughed, "Yeah I guess it does. You always smell like cinnamon, pine, and peppermint. It's intoxicating but then again so are you. So, are we ok?"

Draco hugged him again, "We are very ok as long as you promise me one thing."

Harry gave him a skeptical look as he asked, "What am I promising?"

"You have to promise no more secrets. I know you have a lot of them and you keep them locked away because you don't want to face them but I want to help you Harry. I can't do that if you don't let me in."

Harry was silent for a moment but finally slowly nodded his head, "I promise. It will take some time but I promise not to hide from you anymore. I'm ready to try this whole couple thing even though I have no clue as to what to do."

Draco laughed, "Which is why you are absolutely adorable. Your naivety is quite attractive. I'm willing to go slow. Now, how about we go get something to eat? I'm starved."

Draco stood and pulled Harry up with him. He pulled a little too hard and Harry stumbled into him. He caught the smaller man and their eyes met. Harry licked his lip and Draco couldn't refuse the invitation. He leant his head down and caught Harry's lips in a soft kiss. It was chaste and simple but it meant so much to the both of them. As they pulled apart, they shared a knowing smile.

Draco whispered, "Thank you."

Harry replied, "I think I should be thinking you. I don't deserve you and yet you still want me. I promise not to mess things up this time."

The blonde chuckled, "Oh you probably will without meaning to but that's ok. That's what love does; it makes us blind to each other's flaws."

They grasped hands and headed out the park. Both of them lost in their thoughts and both overjoyed with how their night had turned out.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter yet and such a roller coaster. This isn't the end of the story. I still have a few secrets up my sleeve, trust me this is only the beginning. As always, thanks to all of you readers who are following and have favorited, you guys are awesome! I probably won't update for a week or more as I have tests coming up and I gots to start studying. Uggh college life but I'm sure ya'll don't care bout that. Anways, I lvoe you guys!**


End file.
